Woven
by A'Rion Larent
Summary: Lena's always been an exceptional child. With Lex as her guardian, and the only other spellweaver she's ever known, Lena finds herself transferring from one school to another, unable to control her powers. The small Luthor family find themselves taking up residency in Midvale where Lena encounters a person who Lena thought was only in her dreams. SUPERCORP MAGIC/HIGH SCHOOL AU
1. Prologue: Spellweavers

**A/N: So here's the thing. I've been trying to figure out what kind of AU would keep me posting chapter after chapter. I knew it had to have some magic in there, and I wanted it to be set in a high school. See I already have a medieval AU so I didn't want to rehash that era, but that's usually where magic resides. **

**Then I thought, okay let's do something Harry Potter-esque, but I just couldn't get hyped. I've read so many great Supercorp fics set in the HP world, that I knew I couldn't consciously write a story without drawing heavily from them. Plus, I'm not as in tune with the HP world as I once was, so I thought of what I was really knowledgeable about and somehow found myself writing this-a modern AU, set in high school that revolves around Lena having magic. **

**Without giving too much away, here are a few key elements to this story:**

**I like the notion of a human Kara and Lena with powers. The role reversal allows me to really play with their relationship dynamics in a different way from the show.**

**I was a huge Smallville fan when it first aired, and really liked how Lex started out... of course he became the bad guy, but the initial Lex is always who I think of when I'm writing a benevolent Lex. In this story, he'll definitely not be the sadistic person he is in the canonverse. **

**Lena will still go through many tribulations, and Lex won't always be the perfect brother, but I want to explore a Lena that isn't necessarily riddled by an evil brother. Instead... she'll be riddled by a different evil and that (I hope) will keep me invested in this fic. **

**Anyhow, enough of my rant; please read, review and enjoy!**

**\- AL**

* * *

Story: Woven

**Prologue: Spellweavers**

She curled up on the large, cushiony chair that sat in the corner of her room; her eyes scanned her book to and fro. It was a rewriting of Arthurian lore, a tale retold from the women's point of view and it was fascinating. Lena inhaled sharply as she entered the Lady Morgana and her astute observations of Avalon. She had read many tales that revolved or, at the very least include Morgan Le Fay. Many likened her to a witch, casting her in the same light as Merlin, who was a renowned warlock. She was nothing of the sort.

If anything, Morgana was of the faery people, descendant of the Faery Queen. She was a priestess of the Old Faith and as complex a moral being as there ever was. Lex had told her not to dwell too much on Morgana's tale or the many renditions of her as a villain.

'_Like every mortal book, Morgana's tale is riddled with fallacies. She was shaped by men's fear of her power. We will always be more than what they make of us. You understand, right Lee?'_

His warning had been sincere, and Lena knew he was right. He had become her sole guardian after her mother had passed when she was five and she thought herself alone in this world. Mother had never spoke of her father or any relatives, so when a soft spoken man with gentle, green eyes approached her during the funeral, she scarce believed he was real.

'_Hello there little one, my name is Lex. I might not seem it,' he smiled and rubbed his bald head, 'but I'm your older brother.'_

She had bawled, overwhelmed by her emotions. Although he claimed to be her older brother, Lex looked young and Lena thought for sure she had created yet another imaginary friend. The skies that day were solemn and gray, and though it did not rain, thunder rumbled in the distance. She remembered he had knelt before her and she reached out tentatively to touch his face. He stood still and smiled softly when Lena gasped as her small hand made contact with his cheek-he was real.

Since then, Lena accompanied him from place to place. They never stayed anywhere too long, and that was solely Lena's fault. She always knew she was different, but it was Lex who taught her how to manage that difference. From her brother she learned spells to manipulate objects around her, to ward off malevolent spirits, and, most importantly, how to control her emotions.

The first time she had let her emotions overrun her, she had started a small fire in the playground. The boys and girls had been teasing her about her pale skin and calling her a baby because she carried around a stuffed animal. It was a lion that Lex had given her and it was enchanted. He told her it would mute the connection between her emotions and her magical discharge, that it would keep others safe. What she liked about it most was that it served as a connection to Lex even when he wasn't by her. She hadn't known when they met, but Lex was the head of a large business empire and that kept him very busy.

'_This is Lionel, he'll serve as your buddy when I'm not around. He's a very special lion. Here, why don't you hold him?' He handed Lena the lion and then took a deep breath and exhaled. "How do you feel?" _

"_Calm," Lena responded as she pulled the stuffed animal to her chest. _

_Lex smiled, "as long as you hold him, you'll be able to sense me and I'll sense you too. If ever you're feeling alone, I'll remind you that you're not. You'll do just fine, Lee.'_

She loved Lionel almost as much as she loved Lex. That's why when one of the boys ripped him away from her, she easily lost control. She felt a burning rage consume her, her blood boiled as the boy threatened to rip Lionel's arm off, and before she could comprehend what happened, the playground was aflame. Thankfully, no one was harmed and Lex donated a whole new playground, but Lena was quickly enrolled elsewhere.

'_It's alright Lee… we'll just start over, and remember people like us are special. Others will always be cruel to the things that scare them, but we mustn't let them control us with their fear. We're bigger than them, so we must rise above their base emotions. Do you understand, Lee?'_

To be honest, she really hadn't grasped the truth of Lex's words until her last 'incident'. It was her 6th time transferring into a school, and it started like all of the others… with rumors. Being related to Lex Luthor was reason enough for others to assume that Lena was wealthy and most likely a 'freak like her brother'. The whispers told her as much. She kept Lionel in her backpack, tucked safely away from judging eyes, and ignored the rumors as best as she could. She even made it a point to keep to herself as much as possible, but somehow her plans always diverged eventually. Samantha Arias was different.

_Lena's heart fell as she anxiously scanned the area for her bag. She had taken a power nap at the base of the grand tree in the school's mostly vacant garden. When she heard the tardy bell, she cursed herself for oversleeping and hurried to class. It was only until she reached down to get a pencil from her backpack that she realized her mistake-she had forgotten her bag. Her eyes teared as it became apparent that her bag was nowhere in sight._

'_Hey!' _

_Lena jumped at the sound, but quickly whirled around to see what trouble was heading her way. A girl smiled at her and waved- Lena's bag firmly held in her other hand. Lena bit her lip and fretted over how she might get her bag back without conflict._

"_I ran to your class when mine let out, but they told me you practically sprinted out of there," the girl huffed as she caught her breath. "Here you go," Sam handed her the bag. _

"_Thank you," Lena's voice was small but sure. _

"_No problem, you're Lena, right? I'm Sam, it's nice to meet you."_

_Lena nodded, unaccustomed to a genuinely friendly human. _

"_I ummmm knew it was your bag because of your lion… he has your name stitched on him." _

_Lena pinched her lips and readied herself for an insult. _

"_He's so cute, what's his name?" Sam asked._

Since then, their friendship developed naturally and Lena found herself actually enjoying her time spent at school. She should have known it wouldn't last. It was the end of their sophomore year and their class had decided to throw an end of year party. Sam was excited and wore her favorite pair of jeans; they were faded but her and Sam had spent a good amount of time doodling on them. When they walked in, Lena gasped as a rush of cold liquid poured over her head. She glanced sideways and was horrified-there stood Sam with black paint dripping down her hair, covering her clothes and pooling on the floor.

Then it happened. Lena lost control and this time people did get hurt… including Sam. That's how she found herself in Midvale, a town with a 1500 population sign posted at the boundary and smack dab in the middle of nowhere. Lex had taken time off and accompanied Lena much to her dismay; not that she didn't want him around, but she felt guilty burdening him with her problems. She couldn't even promise him that this time would be different.

What made matters worse was that Lex refused to scold her for everything that had happened. Instead he took her shopping, bought her a book and helped her move into her new room. He had purchased an estate that overlooked the town and Lena wished he hadn't. Trying to go unnoticed was really hard when you owned the creepiest, biggest hill on the lot.

'_I actually own half the town,' Lex had explained when Lena commented on the house. 'Our father's family settled here a long time ago. Back then we went by the name Thorul. They were the first Spellweavers.'_

Lena sighed, she had a feeling her new classmates would treat her like an outsider regardless of their family's history. After all, Lena was convinced she was cursed, which she supposed many fifteen year old girls held similar sentiments. Tomorrow she'd be starting her junior year at Midvale High. This time she'd take care not to make any friends, not to make the same mistakes she had made at previous schools, and to keep her emotions in check.

This time would be different.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. The beginning of an epic adventure that you all will be joining me for. Next chapter we'll accompany Lena on her first day at Midvale High! **


	2. Chapter 1: Girl of Her Dreams

**A/N: I wouldn't just post a prologue... that's borderline cruel. Plus I need to drag Kara's sunny self into this. I feel pretty good about my plot for this particular story, and hopefully you all enjoy the twists and turns that are awaiting us further along. **

**As usual please read and review! I feel more connected to you all when I actually hear your opinions or reactions :) and I'm always open to constructive criticism. **

-** AL**

* * *

Story: Woven

**Chapter 1: Girl of Her Dreams**

Lena inhaled deeply as the car pulled up to school. Lex had been adamant in her being dropped off and picked up everyday; she protested that it would only draw unnecessary attention, but he assured her that it would only detract kids from targeting her. She could use her wealth as a shield, or so Lex said. As her driver, a tall, toned man, opened her door, she held her head high and pulled her messenger bag along. Lionel had been converted into a keychain of sorts and now dangled from her bag.

When she walked into class, she could feel the whispers gather at the edges of the classroom walls. She wore a mask of indifference and scrolled through her phone to avoid conversing with others. Thankfully, the class wasn't full and Lena had found an empty chair at the front of the class.

"Alex, who's she?" Lena overheard a girl ask, utterly failing at whispering.

"Jesus Kara, any louder?" Alex muttered. "Ask her yourself."

Lena kept her gaze glued to her phone even when she saw someone standing by her desk from her peripherals. She refrained from tensing her shoulders and tucked her hair behind her ear to show that she was wearing headphones. If Lena was lucky, they would just walk away. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and sighed; of course she'd never be lucky. Lena glanced to the side and nearly repeated the incident that happened at her fourth school-after meeting Veronica Sinclair in the 9th grade, and feeling an overwhelming amount of excitement, she had somehow summoned a maelstrom of lightning. Quickly she reined in her energy, tempering the magic that threatened to spill, and waited for the blonde to speak.

"Hi! I'm Kara Danvers!" She extended her hand but Lena refused to shake it. Kara awkwardly retracted her offered hand and scratched the back of her head, "I uh...I haven't seen you around before, did you just move here."

Lena nodded.

"Oh, cool! Well welcome to Midvale, the town with more convenience stores than any other kind of establishment." Kara jested hoping to crack a smile from the stoic girl.

Lena inhaled sharply as Kara smiled warmly at her; she was..._the _girl. The girl from her-

"Kar, I wouldn't bother talking to that one," a boisterous boy walked in and stood by Kara.

Lena appraised him. Brown hair, toned build so most likely a jock, cocky smirk and blue eyes that peered down hatefully at her.

"She moved into the old Thorul Mansion meaning she's most likely the demon spawn come back to ruin our town."

Kara rolled her eyes and put some space between her and Mike. "Grow up, Mike. How long are you going to listen to your old Nana's ridiculous tales?"

Mike grit his teeth, "she might be old, but she isn't senile. You should show more respect to your elders."

"I love your Nana, you know I do, but that doesn't mean I have to believe her crazy stories."

Lena pretended to ignore the two and thought she was clear when Mike changed the subject and insisted they both sit in the back. All schools were the same, big or small, thought Lena. There were always asshole jocks and their prettier, smarter girlfriends. She thanked the spirits she was able to soothe her magic and made to put her phone in her bag.

"I'm sitting up here," She heard Kara's voice near her again. "Better view…" Kara said and glanced at Lena who had unintentionally met her gaze, "o,of, of the board, of course, because I'm blind, or I will be if I sit in the back and have to squint all the time. Yep, better view of the board," Kara rambled. "Oh, um, I don't think I ever got your name."

Lena entertained the idea of not responding, but then thought better of it. Telling Kara her name wouldn't mean anything; it'd get announced eventually anyways.

"Lena."

Kara smiled again and Lena quickly looked away. There was no doubt about it, sitting next to her, smiling so brightly it nearly blinded Lena to the dangers of opening up, was the girl from her dreams. When lunch arrived Lena made a dash to the bathrooms. She locked herself in the biggest stall and massaged the temples of her head. The last thing she wanted was to bump into sunny, ever-smiling Kara Danvers.

When she said Kara had been the girl in her dreams, she hadn't meant it in a poetic way. Lena had long ago discarded any silly notions of romance or true love. Those things weren't made for girls like her; girls who could launch someone yards away with a flick of their mind; girls who wielded elements like others wielded emotions. The only thing she allowed herself were her vivid dreams. Dreams of a blonde girl who smiled at her always and Lena loved her. She had never mentioned her dreams to Lex. First off, it was embarrassing, and second she thought it was just her way of coping… like how she created imaginary friends when she was a kid.

But she was real and that scared Lena. After all, nothing good ever came of Lena's powers. What did it mean that the blonde girl in her dreams turned out to be a junior at Midvale High that went by the name Kara Danvers? Should she tell Lex? Would he believe her?

She groaned and clutched her stomach; she was hungry and hadn't thought to pack her own lunch because she didn't think she'd have to spend lunch hiding in the bathroom from the girl of her dreams. Plus if she ate in this bathroom she'd probably regret it. She truly was cursed. The one thing that she has taken refuge in turned out to be a seeming trap; she'd have to stay away from Kara if she didn't want to fall in it.

"Ummm excuse me," Lena nearly keeled over as someone tapped on her stall door.

She stood on the bathroom seat and stood deathly still. The person outside shuffled their bag and knocked again.

"Lena?" It was Kara. "I heard you groan are you ok?"

Lena bit her lip; why wasn't teleportation one of her many abilities? Or at the very least why couldn't she walk through walls? She could see Kara's shadow and wondered how much time had elapsed since her question and if it would be awkward to answer now. She took a step down from the seat and composed herself before sliding the latch.

She walked out and ignored Kara, heading straight towards the sink. She washed her hands and did her best in pretending that Kara wasn't even there. If she looked at her, she feared she might not look away. She was a foot away from the exit when she felt Kara grasp her arm.

"Hey wait!" Kara said and held her back. "I'm sorry if what Mike said offended you; he's honestly just a very stupid boy. His Nana is nice but she's old and superstitious. Are you sure you're ok?"

Lena took her arm back gently but kept her stoic mask intact. "I'm fine."

"Ok," Kara replied but when Lena dared to glance at her, she found a concerned expression. "Wanna come with me to the snack bar? There's still ten minutes to scarf down something."

Lena parted her mouth to respond with a 'no' but it never came. Her growling stomach overrode any dignified answer she could give. Instead of waiting for a response, Kara took her hand and led them out of the bathroom. Lena nearly zapped the girl away as a current ran through her veins from the contact. She focused on her breathing and clutched her lion with her free hand.

Soon enough they were at the snack bar and Kara was putting in a lengthy order. When she turned and asked what Lena wanted, her eyes went wide and again she was at a loss for words. Kara turned back and ordered a sandwich and cheese fries.

"Would you like me to take that out of your account Miss Kara?" The lunch lady asked cheerily.

"Yeah all of it, please."

"No wait," Lena found her voice. "I have money."

"It's my treat," Kara offered with a smile. "It's her first day here Miss Joyce."

"Is that so! Welcome to Midvale, and you've already found the best thing about this town, our track star, Miss Kara. You'll find no better friend."

Lena nodded slowly and she was sure the lunch lady thought she was a bit slow the way she was acting. When Kara let go of her hand to pick up the tray of food, Lena realized they had been holding hands the whole time. She rubbed her hands against her pants, trying to rid herself of the tingly feeling Kara had left behind. Tentatively she followed the taller girl and did her best to not notice how everyone seemed to stare at them. Kara led them to an outside patio that was nearly empty.

"Alright dig in!" Kara commanded excitedly as she placed the food down on a picnic table.

Although she wasn't particularly pleased that she had failed in avoiding Kara, Lena would take her victories as they came and happily ate her sandwich and fries. It wasn't what she was used to eating and she knew it would upset her stomach later, but it would do. She peered sideways at Kara and almost choked on her food when she saw that nearly everything had been devoured. Had she also skipped lunch?

"I did eat lunch, but then I went running around the school...for… for fun," Kara stammered and then continued, "I guess I worked up an appetite."

Lena nodded and still questioned Kara's ability to eat. Was she even human? The bell rang just as Lena finished her meal. Kara gathered the trash and disposed of it before Lena could protest.

"Thank you," Lena said and then made to leave.

"Hey Lena," Kara called after her, "can we hang out again?"

Lena stopped walking and was confused by the overpowering pull she felt towards Kara. Stiffly she nodded and resumed her walk. The rest of the day passed by in a haze. Lena could feel her presence as if Kara buzzed with energy-magnetism that Lena found herself fighting every second. The bell rang and Lena waited for the text from her driver to go outside. As soon as she got the text, she threw her books in her bag and hurried out. Up ahead she could see her driver opening her door and waiting for her. Just a few more feet and she would be able to put some distance between her and the blonde.

"Lena, see you tomorrow!"

Kara shouted from across the campus and when Lena glanced her way she saw the girl waving wildly at her. At a loss of what to do, she turned and shuffled into the car without so much as a nod; her heart hammered uncomfortably against her ribs.

Kara turned happily to her sister who rolled her eyes.

"I think she likes me!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, I know it was such a short chapter! But I had this ending scene in mind and it was just so Kara that I had to end it there. Next we'll tackle a little more Lex and Lena dynamics and Lena's struggle to avoid Kara. Plus, Alex has her own opinions that are too sharp to avoid! All in good time my friends :) **


	3. Chapter 2: Your People

_A/N: And we're back! The S5 trailer has me reeling with emotions… I think I could literally cause as much damage with them as my spellweaver Lena seems capable of doing. Does anyone remember Smallville Lena? She knew about Clark being the Blur and she even joined the squad in later seasons! Why...tell me why SG writers?! Why would you put Lena in a position where she punches the daylights out of Kara (meaning she has no issues equipping kryptonite)? *Sigh* whatever, I'll keep rooting for Lena to prevail. _

_Anyhow, back to the story! More Lena and Lex moments, a certain blonde that Lena just can't seem to shake off, the Thorul legend and a little cafe in the middle of nowhere. _

_\- AL_

* * *

Story: Woven

**Chapter 2: Your People**

As soon as she got out of the car and approached the front door to the ominous mansion, her brother had already opened the door. She could feel his concerned gaze examining her for any signs of distress, but when he found none he looked Lena square in the eyes.

"I felt that spike earlier today… what happened?"

Lena bit her lip as she brushed past her brother into the parlor. "I was just adjusting," she half lied. It was because Kara was holding her hand, because Kara was the spitting image of the girl from her dreams, but what would Lex make of that? "There's this really friendly girl that surprised me is all." Again it wasn't necessarily the truth or a lie.

"Oh," Lex relaxed his tense stance, "that's good, right? I hope the keychain helped."

Lena nodded as she took a seat by the window overlooking their garden grove. "It did; I promise next time I won't be so caught off guard." Kara flashed through her mind with her blinding smile and the thought alone threatened to break her focus. She sighed and sank into the loveseat, "I'm just glad I got through the first day."

Lex smiled softly, "it'll get easier Lena, I promise. So aside from that friendly girl, did you meet anyone… out of the ordinary?"

Lena willed herself to not show any outward reaction, but she felt her heart skip a beat. Had Lex known she would meet Kara? Or was he merely curious about the kinds of people that surrounded her at Midvale High?

"Nope, just your run of the mill high school stereotypes," Lena murmured. "Should I have met someone extraordinary?"

Lex shook his head, "no, sorry, I'm just being cautious. Anyways, dinner should be ready soon. To be honest, I wasn't sure if coming here would affect your powers in a positive or negative way. You'll let me know if you feel any different?"

Lena nodded but then raised a brow, "how exactly did our family obtain half of this town?"

* * *

"I'm not sure what world you came from Kara, but the silent treatment does not usually mean someone likes you." Alex replied to her overly enthusiastic sister as they walked home.

"She's just different," Kara replied dreamily.

"Riiiiight... did she," Alex squinted and looked Kara over, "did she cast some sort of spell on you?"

Kara huffed and nudged Alex's shoulder, "don't tell me you're one of _those _people. So her last name is Luthor and she lives in the Thorul Mansion up the hill; she's still human."

"Do you remember the stories Nana used to tell us about the Thorul's?" Alex shivered and drew up her bag on her back. "They conjured demons and cursed people who were at odds with them."

Kara rolled her eyes, "Nana also told us if we kept playing outside at night we'd start growing horns from our head and sprouting bat wings from our shoulders, and we both know that didn't happen."

Alex laughed and used her fingers to imitate horns on her head. "I don't know, Nana may have had a point, me and you turned out to be demons in our own right. Speaking of Nana, what are you going to do about Mike?"

Kara shrugged, "I already told him it's not going to work out."

"We both know he's about as thick as a bank vault door and if he catches wind of you liking Lena, I wouldn't put it past him to take out his frustration on her."

Kara's hair on the back of her neck bristled. "I won't let him."

"Geez Kara calm down, I said he might. Don't get all hot-headed just yet." Alex glanced at her sister; naturally, Kara was protective of her friends and family, but Lena had just arrived… it really seemed like her adopted sister had been put under a spell. She could see that the Luthor heir was attractive, but Kara was never one to get hooked on merely looks alone. The girl's heritage was intriguing, but again Kara wasn't one to care too much about the Thorul tales. "You seem awfully protective of someone you just met."

Kara pursed her lips and shrugged; she couldn't tell Alex the truth. After dinner she excused herself and rushed upstairs to her room. She sat at her desk, letting the glow of her lamp rest on her sketchbook before opening it. Her gaze scanned the page and her finger dragged along the thick paper. The likeness was too exact to be a coincidence-full lips, prominent eyebrows, long dark tresses and a strong jaw.

Lena was the girl from her dreams.

Kara felt her face flush as she thought of all the dreams, that featured Lena, that weren't exactly PG. It's not like she had any control of the dreams… not really, Kara thought. There were some that were more like nightmares and on those nights Kara would wake up in a cold sweat. She pushed those out of her thoughts and shut her sketchbook. She wasn't sure what it meant, but she wanted to know Lena outside of her dreams. Kara sighed as she flopped face first into her bed. Would Kara love her just as much as she had come to love dream Lena? Kara hugged a pillow close to her chest as she thought of a harder question-would real Lena reciprocate her feelings like dream Lena did?

* * *

When Lena's driver pulled up to school, Kara was already waiting for her.

"Should I take care of her ma'am?" Her driver's firm voice caught her off guard.

"What?" Lena raised her brow. What exactly did 'taking care' of her mean? "No, no that won't be necessary," she assured him. "What's your name by the way?"

"Bruce. Have a good day, ma'am."

"Thanks Bruce," Lena offered a small smile but the man remained stoic behind the wheel.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take care of that girl?" He asked again as Kara glued her forehead to the backdoor window and squinted as she peered in. She wouldn't be able to see anything, the windows were replications of a one-way mirror. Lena, on the other hand, could see her perfectly and was blushing at how adamant Kara seemed in invading her space.

"No, I got it, she's harmless." Lena muttered and opened her door, taking care not to swat Kara away.

"Lena!" Kara exclaimed happily much to the Luthor's discomfort.

"Morning, Kara," Lena responded with a lot less vigor and borderline annoyed tone, "you're here early." The brunette had asked to be dropped off an hour early to do some light reading in the library and maybe to also avoid the morning crowd, including Kara.

"Oh right, I practice from 6 to 7 in the morning and then roam about until breakfast," Kara said with a yawn. "Come on lets get some grub! It's the best when you get the first serving of the cream of wheat and the freshly toasted toast!"

Before she could protest and insist that she already ate breakfast (regardless if all she had was some coffee) Kara was dragging her to the cafeteria. Thankfully this time she had the decency to merely pull at the cuff of Lena's jacket rather than take her hand. She kept her hands balled into fists so that her fingers wouldn't accidentally brush against Kara's, and kept her gaze on the tiles as they rushed through the hallways. It was fine; she was fine. She'd just get food, eat it and walk away. She was sure Kara would soon be distracted by the arrival of her friends, or…

"What the hell, Kar, you didn't help rack the hurdles!" Alex shouted and whacked the back of Kara's head.

"Ow!" Kara let go of Lena's jacket to rub the back of her head. "Hey, I didn't complain about the last time you stalked off with Maggie!"

"That was… that… ugh," Alex groaned as her cheeks reddened and she stalked off angrily towards the food. "I hope you choke on your cream of wheat!"

Lena chuckled, "your girlfriend is lovely."

Kara's eyes widened and she waved her hands in front of her, "no, no, no, no that was not my girlfriend." She imitated gagging sounds before continuing, "she's my sister, Alex Danvers, who apparently is in the worst mood ever." She shouted the last part as they neared Alex in line. "But...ummm...how did you know?"

"Know what?" Lena asked, her nerves jumping for no good reason.

"That...I like girls too. Is it that obvious?"

"Oh," Lena paused. She had assumed Dream Kara's ardent love for her meant that real Kara was also attracted to her and girls in general. Of course, she couldn't lead with that. "I'm a witch," Lena let the words slip and then stammered, "and my only power is having a superb gaydar."

Kara let out a deep belly laugh and wondered how Lena could say such things with a completely straight face. "I'll have you know that's a really awesome power. I never guess right." Kara sighed.

"Straight girl crushes?" Lena asked.

"Maybe," Kara's eyes flitted to Lena's and then quickly looked away. "Are you… also?"

"Is 'also' the new term?" Lena teased but replied, "I've dated both, but always find it easier being with a girl."

"Same," Kara smiled wide as she picked up her tray.

When Lena got her tray and paid for her meal, she found Kara waiting for her to follow.

"Kara," she called after the girl who was already set on leading them somewhere. Kara stopped and looked back. "Don't take this the wrong way…" Lena began. What way did she even want Kara to take? There weren't many ways for Lena to express her need for distance. _Sorry, but I'm actually a spellweaver and you've been featured heavily in my dreams, so now I need you to keep 100 plus feet away from me at all times or I might blow up the school with the energy from my emotions. _Nope, she definitely couldn't go with that. "I actually enjoy eating in quieter places, so I'm just going to-"

"I know the perfect spot!"

* * *

She really needed to learn how to say 'no' to Kara. She sighed, saying no wasn't necessarily the problem. It was hard not giving in to Kara's will because she acted on it so quickly and was dragging Lena long before the Luthor could even fathom what was happening. They were in a rather secluded part of the campus, a grove of sorts filled with wildflowers and some fruit trees. There were a few benches near a willow and that's where Kara led her. She took a seat on the far end, but it didn't make much of a difference, Kara sat smack dab in the middle.

Lena stirred her food around and watched as Kara dipped her toast eagerly into her cream of wheat and nearly scarfed the whole piece. The brunette took a small sip from her spoon and marveled at how Kara ate with such vigor.

_She must train hard if she's eating like it's the last thing she'll ever do. _

She ate at her slower, steadier pace and felt Kara's gaze turn on her once she was done. "So what do you think?"

"I… like it. It's not too sweet."

"What about the toast?"

Lena chuckled, "surprisingly soft and buttered fairly."

"Right? It's the best!" Kara agreed wholeheartedly. "So, I take it you're not much of a people person?"

Lena bunched the fabric of her pants and pursed her lips. Not being a people person wasn't exactly up to her; people didn't have to put up with everything that she had to. When normal people got angry, they might say or do something they'd regret later. When she got angry she crushed solid objects around her, set buildings to flame and could potentially kill someone accidentally… maybe she wasn't a person at all?

_No, no, I can't get lost in those thoughts… Lex is also a spellweaver and he's a good person._

"Sorry, I say stupid things sometimes," Kara said once the silence was too much for her.

"I'm just… better off alone." Lena spoke softly.

"Or maybe," Kara raised her finger, "maybe you haven't met the right kind of people… you know, your people."

Lena should have kept her gaze on the ground, but she whipped her head and saw Kara's blinding smile.

_My people… but...who are my people? Spellweavers like my brother? Friends like Sam? Girls from my dreams? People that always get hurt because of me… are those my people? _

Lena shook her head and stood with her tray in hand. "I… don't have a people." She turned to leave and walked away.

Kara watched her go, her heart sinking with every step Lena took. She hadn't meant to pick a sore subject, but she should have known better what with kids whispering behind Lena's back, that she'd want some distance from the bulk of Midvale High students. She groaned and smacked her forehead; why was she so oblivious? She thought back to the sadness she saw in the depths of Lena's eyes and grit her teeth-Dream Lena also had that sadness in her eyes. Especially during the nightmares; that's how her eyes looked right before everything took a turn for the worse.

* * *

First period passed by without incident much to Lena's relief. She ignored Kara's worried glances and kept studious notes when the lesson began. She had no idea what came over her when she decided moping to Kara was an okay thing to do. Honestly, she had just met the girl yesterday and already she was pouring out her emotions without fear of what they might turn into. She gripped her pencil tight and broke her lead a few times before taking a deep breath and dwelling on her brother's words.

"_100 years ago, the land that Midvale was built upon experienced several years of drought and dust. Crops couldn't be sustained, livestock grew sick and meek, and families either faced starvation or sought a new home. There was, however, one spot of land that always produced a bounteous harvest, but it was owned by the Mayor and he coveted what he considered was his. The townspeople begged and eventually he gave in, but he only spared the bare minimum. While he lived in gluttonous comfort, his people barely received enough to survive."_

_Lena's brows furrowed, "please don't tell me we're descendants of a fat, good-for-nothing, Mayor." _

_Lex laughed and shook his head, "not quite. 3 years into Midvale's misfortune, a traveler came into town. People warned him not to stop, to pass through before he was cursed by whatever darkness plagued the town. He disregarded their warnings, built a home and in the middle of a dilapidating town, opened a small cafe. When he began to sow seeds on his land, the Mayor passed by and laughed, saying he would never produce a single crop. Again the stranger paid him no heed. In a few months time, the traveler had amassed a most miraculous harvest and he celebrated by inviting the townspeople to dine at his cafe. The food prepared that night wasn't your run of the mill cheese and bread; the traveler had weaved a spell into his harvest. As the townspeople filled themselves on the traveler's food, they found themselves dreaming of a future they had long ago buried and hoping for more than their survival. The only man who did not partake in this feast was the Mayor. This is where the tale takes a turn and-"_

"Miss Luthor, a little less daydreaming if you don't mind," the teacher's stern voice broke her concentration.

Lena swallowed her retort and nodded while others sniggered in the back. She thought of setting their desks on fire, but quickly discarded the thought before it became a reality. She already knew the answer to the question posed on the board, but she figured answering it wouldn't give her points with anyone present. Her thoughts were still focused on Lex's story when class resumed, and she wished she had more time to ponder the second half when the bell rang.

When they were let out for lunch, Lena found herself walking towards the grove Kara had introduced her to. The traveler in Lex's story actually reminded Lena a lot of Kara. The way he smiled at everyone he met and how he always extended an olive branch to the man who hated his guts were very similar to Kara's demeanor. She took a seat on the bench and pulled out her homemade lunch. If Kara was the traveler then she was the Mayor who kept denying the girl even an inch of friendship. The longer she was left to eat in silence, the more she expected for Kara to just appear beside her.

But she didn't.

Lena sighed, what had she been expecting? She had basically told the girl she was a loner with no need for friends; it wasn't rocket science to figure out why Kara hadn't sought her out. The rest of the day passed by in a colorless haze. When the bell rang to let out, Lena walked in a trance towards the front where Bruce should be waiting.

"Lena!" Kara shouted after her.

Lena glanced over her shoulder and was surprised to see Kara standing behind her. She had a paper in her hand.

"I was wondering if I could maybe," Kara glanced at Bruce who was waiting by the car, his rock-like stature more noticeable with his arms crossed, "walk you home?"

"Oh, uh," she also looked back at Bruce. "I'm not sure my driver would…" she faltered for a moment, "but we could give you a ride home?"

"I… I actually live right down the street by the cafe. I say the cafe because it's literally the only one. They actually have really good pastries and chai tea lattes, if you're ever in the mood for something sweet. The owner's super, duper, duper nice, I'm sure he'd-"

Lena cleared her throat, "I can have Bruce drive us there." Kara smiled at her and it was almost too much to bear. "I'd like to check out the cafe."

"Alrighty, let's go!" Kara went over to Bruce and extended her hand, "Hi slightly intimidating male, my name's Kara."

"Ma'am should I take care of her now?" Bruce ignored Kara and glanced at Lena.

Lena blushed and shook her head furiously. "No, Bruce this is Kara… my… classmate; you'll be driving us to the cafe before heading home."

Kara chuckled and forcibly shook the tall man's hand. His face remained stoic, but he resumed his chauffeur responsibilities and opened the back door for the girls to enter. Kara dove in and scooted for Lena to follow. There wasn't much talking, which Lena was somewhat grateful for, but that was because the car ride had been less than five minutes. When Kara had said she lived 'down the street' she really wasn't kidding. Furthermore, what had her invitation been all about? She wished she could blame it on wanting to check out the cafe, but she had offered Kara a ride before even know where she lived.

_I want to be near her._

The thought frightened her and she quickly put a pin in it to deal with later. For now, Kara had already exited the car and beat Bruce to opening the door for her. If her driver was agitated, he didn't show it.

"My lady," Kara announced as she offered her a helping hand.

Lena rolled her eyes but accepted Kara's hand. Unlike last time, she was quick to retract it afterwards. The building ahead was quaint. Large windows let light pool in, a small number of tables rested cozily inside, and the patio was covered with lush plants. Her gaze fell on a porch swing and a rush of feelings threatened to overtake her. Her hands trembled as she sought out her keychain, but found a warm, firm grasp instead.

"Hey are you ok?" Kara leaned in to whisper.

Unlike the last time, Kara's hand soothed the emotions that had invaded her mind. She focused on Kara's soft, warm hand that wrapped protectively around her own and could feel the turbulent emotions ebb away.

"Yeah, sorry." Lena withdrew her hand slowly. "Lead the way."

Kara nodded, tugged Lena's jacket cuff and led them towards a small table in the corner. When they sat, Lena scanned the room and found that it was mostly empty, save for another couple on the far end enjoying a small cake together.

"What can I get you ladies?" A kind yet stern voice called her attention.

Lena looked up at the old man and found a pair of greenish,blue eyes twinkling down at her. He had long, silverish hair that trailed in waves to the base of his neck, his jaw, chin and cheeks were peppered with stubble. He looked familiar, though Lena knew she had never seen him in her life. He smiled as Kara placed her order.

"I'll have what she's having, minus the cake."

"Are you sure? The cakes are delicious." The old man assured her with a sweet smile.

"I'll just have some of Kara's," Lena replied, not wanting to disappoint.

"Kara sharing?" The old man chuckled. "The world might end any second now."

"Hey!" Kara took offense. "I _can _share!"

"Yes, dear, but do you ever?" The old man asked with a grin and stopped Kara before she could answer, "without threatening to pin their fingers down with forks?" Kara clamped her mouth shut, "I thought not. I'll be back in a jiffy."

Lena watched the old man go and felt a strange melancholic mood in his walk.

"So, ummm I actually wanted to propose," Kara stalled as she fiddled with the paper in her hands.

"What?" Lena felt her throat dry instantly.

"What, what?" Kara asked, alarmed by Lena's wide-eyed expression.

"Propose?" Lena wasn't sure if she spoke; her lips felt useless.

"Oh my bad, propose an idea!" Kara clarified and blushed afterwards. "Though you know this wouldn't be the worst place to propose, it's actually quite romantic, have you heard-"

"Kara…" Lena sighed, "tell me about your idea, please."

"Oh right, of course," Kara straightened up and lay the paper on the table. "So, as you know, I'm on the track team. Our manager graduated last spring and I was wondering… if maybe you wanted to apply?" Lena stared at her with an incredulous expression plastered on her face. "I mean, it's just a thought; I figured you might enjoy all the girls on the track team… not because you're bi, that's not what I meant. I just think maybe you're wrong." Kara took a deep breath before she continued. "You do have a people, and maybe you'll find them in the track team… with me." Kara added softly at the end. "But if you're not interested that's ok," Kara flipped over the application her voice rising in volume, "if you are, I wrote down all of our meets, so you could check me out… I mean us, the track, the team… the track team." She tripped over her words with the grace of a fish out of water.

"I… could check out one of your practices," Lena offered after a moment of silence. The truth was she didn't do well with crowds… especially ones that buzzed with energy. Something always went wrong at events that she attended. "The morning ones."

"Really? That would be great; only our varsity team is required to meet in the morning. You'll meet Alex, a less grumpy version, Lucy, Maggie, Nia, James, Winn...he's technically the guys team manager but he's super dedicated. There are more, but I don't want to overwhelm you."

"You might have already accomplished that, dear," the old man returned and set down two warm mugs with beautiful designs. "As you can see, Kara is a social butterfly, but I'll tell you this, she's never brought someone here before… unless of course she's dragging the whole track team in."

"I… old man, you have no shame!" Kara yelped and threw a packet of sugar at him. "Don't listen to him Lena, he's just read one too many romance novels."

"They are fine literature," the old man corrected, "Do you read, Lena?"

Lena nodded, "I do. However, any romance I've ever read ends in tragedy."

"You are too right, not enough happy endings. Though I always hold out for one."

Lena smiled as the old man took his leave.

"Just you wait, I'm going to bring the whole team to devour your entire inventory, Lionel!"

_Lionel… now that couldn't be a coincidence, could it? _

* * *

Kara had walked into her home with a stupid grin and Alex already knew why. She had seen the awkward encounter in front of the school and wondered if her sister knew how imposing she could be. Though she feared Kara rubbed people the wrong way, she was glad the Luthor girl hadn't completely shut her down like she thought she would. Maybe Kara was right… maybe she did like her after all.

"How was your date?" Alex asked nonchalantly as she helped their mom set the table.

Eliza's brow raised as she glanced at Kara whose ears were tinged pink.

"It wasn't a date! I was just showing her the cafe… and asking her if she wanted to be our team manager?"

Alex almost dropped the plate she had been holding, "what?"

"We need one, and she's not involved in anything yet," Kara explained

Alex groaned, "how crazy are you? Just because you like her doesn't mean you can force her to be around you all the time!"

"I'm not forcing her! I asked… she's going to come to our morning practices to check it out." Kara muttered and crossed her arms. "She needs friends Alex like I needed friends when… well you know."

Alex frowned and sunk into her chair. Of course Kara would feel empathy for the new kid. It wasn't too long ago when she was the new kid. Her family had been from here originally and visited so frequently it was almost like they had never left, but they had moved away and lived in National City… until that day-the day Kara and her cousin lost both their parents. Kara and her had spent every summer together and nearly every holiday; their families were close, so it was no surprise that the Danvers had been designated as Kara's guardians when all her blood relatives had perished.

"Fiiiine, I'll be nice," Alex groaned but smiled once Kara was beaming at her. She'd do whatever she could to keep Kara smiling like that, even if it meant welcoming the strange, dark-haired girl onto their team.

"So who's your new friend sweetie?" Eliza asked as they sat down to eat.

Kara was already four forkfuls in when she struggled to swallow her half-chewed spaghetti to speak. "Lena Luthor," she said in a garbled voice.

"I heard a few rumors that they returned," Eliza commented with an easy tone. "I imagine it's very difficult for her to start school here unnoticed… especially with all the folktales surrounding the old Thorul family."

"It's not like they're all bad," Kara added. "I like the ones Lionel tells."

"He does have a good storytelling voice," Eliza said.

"Don't let dad hear you say that," Alex muttered.

Eliza chuckled, "he'd be the first to agree. That man loves Lionel's baking more than anything… I bet you he's at the cafe right now, stopping by for his favorites and that's why he's late to dinner."

* * *

The drive back to Thorul mansion should have been short and eventless. Lena was warm and content even though the thought of joining Kara for track practice made her a little uneasy. She had thought it best to avoid the girl, but maybe she wasn't completely a negative influence. When Kara had held her hand today it hadn't been as volatile as yesterday. She had calmed her like Lionel did.

_Speaking of Lionel…_

She glanced down at her keychain and played with the lion's mane. Lex had named her lion and told her of the cafe… perhaps there was a connection. She pondered and found herself drawn back to the old man's eyes… they were so gentle, but something about them made her sad.

Lena peered out the window and felt her heart drop and suddenly the air around her had evaporated. Time slowed down to an excruciating pace and Lena swore she could see the minute expressions of the drivers in the other vehicles. Bruce was just about to approach a three-way stop sign. To her left was a mid-sized semi, the driver's eyes closed, his grip on the steering wheel lax, and directly in front of her was a man with dark hair and his eyes opened wide at the oncoming truck. His movements were too slow; he wouldn't make it in time. Lena had to do something.

She raised her hand and watched the car follow suit; it leapt in the air, the semi passing underneath it, and with a wave of her other hand, Lena directed the semi to curve, sending it scraping along the road's barrier. Without much finesse, the car came back down, not as quick as it should have, but not slow enough for Lena to feel assured that the driver was ok.

The last thing Lena remembered as her vision faded to black was the sound of glass shattering, the sharp sound of metal grinding against metal and Bruce calling her name.

* * *

_A/N: And that concludes another chapter! Apologies if it seems choppy, I tend to add breaks and start on another scene, but I do hope they bridge together in a way that makes sense for you all. _

_Next on Woven:_

_Lena and her ever evolving powers..._

_The second half of the Thorul Origin Tale..._

_Lena and track girls… oh my… a flirtatious Lucy?! is Kara jealous?_

_Please Read and Review… I've been promising you all my tumblr for like eons so you could throw requests or whatever else you'd like to throw at me. So here it is: __**arion-larent **_

_Oh also, I set up a poll on my profile so you all could vote on which story gets my utmost attention. So far a whopping total of ZERO people have participated haha. If it remains that way, this will be my main work so that's good news for you guys :) _

_\- AL_


	4. Chapter 3: Butterflies

**A/N: I had planned to write this weekend and get at least two chapters done, but... the mass shooting in my hometown on the border really brought everything to a halt. In moments as dark and chaotic as these, you really do start wishing superheroes (faster than a speeding bullet, bulletproof with a knack for being right where they're needed) existed.**

**I think it's more apparent, more now than ever, that this place, where my stories and the stories of others reside, is my refuge.**

**Per usual, I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

**-AL**

* * *

**Story: Woven**

**Chapter 3: Butterflies**

Lena had never wished more for a spell that could stop the aching in her head. She groaned as the noises around her engulfed her senses and she wished she could just make it stop. Stop the pounding, stop all the continuous beeping sounds and the crushing feeling she felt in the back of her skull. She blinked, the light too harsh to let in all at once and for a moment she panicked that she had caused another catastrophic event.

"Lena?" Lex's voice broke through the cacophony of sounds.

Lena groaned, her head heavier than she ever thought it could be, and winced. "Lex… what happened?"

"Officially or unofficially?" Lex asked with a grin and Lena relaxed. If he was teasing her, then whatever happened couldn't have been that bad.

"Unofficially," she answered.

"Well you saved a man's life. Bruce said you lifted the car, and swung the semi, but you didn't account for its tail end which ended up swatting your car."

"Oh god, Bruce, is he-"

"I'm fine, ma'am." Bruce's stoic voice cut her off. When she turned to the side, she found the man sitting against the wall, arms crossed and a bandage on his jaw. "I should have reacted with you."

Lena's eyes widened; she had weaved a spell right in front of the man. And what did he mean by that? How could he have have 'reacted' with her? She glanced at Lex thinking he might be somewhat disturbed by Bruce's answer, but he wore an easy smile.

"Bruce is like us… I would have told you, but he wanted to assess you himself before outing himself." Lex explained.

"Like us? There are more?" Lena gasped.

"Not quite, ma'am, I'm…" Bruce clenched his jaw and shared a look with Lex, "a failed experiment. Your brother took me in when I had nowhere else to go."

Lena's head whirled with the new information. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Do you remember the second half of the Thorul Tale?" Lex asked gently as he took hold of Lena's trembling hand.

* * *

"_Of course it takes a turn," Lena rolled her eyes playfully, "when do tales ever end on a happy note?" _

"_Patience Lena, you never know what lies at the end of a tale," Lex replied with a smirk, "now can I continue or do you have any more cynical remarks to add?" Lena smiled and sat back in her seat. "As the months progressed, and the traveler's harvest continued to flourish, the Mayor grew more hateful and envious. No one came to beg at his doorstep, no one greeted him on his walk to city hall, no one needed him anymore. What was worse was that the traveler invited him daily to the cafe, delivered him tea at his office, and said hello whenever they crossed paths. It drove him mad and one night he set out to the traveler's lands and set fire to his crops."_

"_God, what an asshole!" Lena exclaimed and Lex raised an unimpressed brow. "Sorry, sorry, continue." _

"_When the traveler awoke to the smell of smoke, it was too late to save much of anything. The Mayor was convinced he had won and that it wouldn't be long before the traveler and all the rest of the townspeople came begging for food."_

"_I'd rather eat dirt than beg that fat bastard-" Lena's temper flared and she set a nearby book on fire._

_Lex quickly put it out with a pinch of his fingers, "this is almost as bad as the time I read the Last Unicorn to you… I thought for sure we'd be buried underneath what used to be our house." _

"_Sorry," Lena muttered and Lex only chuckled, _

"_It was the cutest, most terrifying experience and I wouldn't change a thing," Lex assured her and continued the tale. "Where was I? Oh, right, with the fat bastard," Lena smiled. "He waited and waited, but the traveler never came. So he visited the cafe and much to his horror and surprise, the traveler was surrounded by baskets of food. The townspeople took turns sharing bits of their own crops with the traveler. Before the traveler could offer him anything, the Mayor stormed off into the setting sun. The traveler followed and called out for the man to stop, the sky was clouded and the winds became violent, but the Mayor paid no heed to his warnings. He didn't turn around until he heard a strangled cry behind him. The storm had caused the rocks on the cliff above them to fall and pin the traveler most gruesomely to the ground. _

'_Please help,' the traveler cried out._

_The Mayor approached him and studied his wound. The gash was deep on the traveler's thigh and the large boulder that crushed his chest would keep him locked in place. If the Mayor helped him, he would have a chance at recovering, but if he left him there, he would surely bleed to death. The Mayor laughed and walked back home feeling lighter than he had in days._

_Rain poured and the traveler felt his body grow colder and colder._

'_Enough, brother, I have seen enough. It is my turn now,' a voice beckoned._

_The traveler cried as the voice inside him grew stronger and he knew he couldn't hold on. Unbeknownst to all who knew him, the traveler was not quite what most made him out to be. He was not simply a man, but two. _

"_Be kind to them," the stranger murmured; his lips weakly moving. "They are good people." _

"'_Oh, dear Levi what kind of Thorul have you become?' The voice hissed. 'Playing gardener with these… humans. When we are capable of so much more!'_

_To which the brother replied, "Lerus Thorul we are no more than humans with gifts, do not forget that they can be taken away just as easily as they were given. I'll unbind your magic, but listen well, only half of all will you ever have. I commit you to these rules, Lerus… commit and I will break the spell that binds you."_

'_How dare you use my name; such a spell would render my will null!' the brother hissed.. 'Unbind me now or we'll both die." _

"_Lerus… commit to the rules I have laid before you so that we both may live."_

_Lerus protested and raged but could feel their earthly tether wane by the second. With burning fury, Lerus agreed to Levi's will. And so with renewed powers, the traveler uplifted the rocks and healed his body, but from then on he spent half the year as Lerus and the other half as Levi. So in every Thorul there is a good measure of light, but without a doubt there is also a raging darkness that threatens to consume all. _

* * *

"Yes, I recall the second half," Lena spoke softly; she was afraid where this might go.

Lex sighed, "Levi and Lerus are the origins of our family and powers, and each of their essences get passed down to Luthor heirs." Lena paled and Lex was quick to add, "however, Lerus grew impatient with our line very early on… he could not influence us as easily as he wanted, so he ventured out."

"Ventured out?" Lena's eyes widened, "how so?"

"Well, you see-" Lex began.

"LENA!"

Lena paused and glanced out the door of her hospital room to see a mess of blonde hair heading her way in a haphazard fashion. Kara nearly rammed a nurse straight into oblivion before she skidded to a halt and caught her breath on the frame of the door.

"Lena, are… are you ok?" Kara asked, her gaze locked onto to Lena's. "We came because Eliza got a call and they said Jeremiah had been in an accident with a semi and another car, then we rushed on over and Jeremiah was fine, thank god, but he said you were in the other car and that you were whacked by the semi's tail when it lost control, so I just had to find you and make sure you were ok." Kara gasped for breath at the end of her uncalled for explanation.

"This must be the nice girl you mentioned yesterday." Lex spoke up and Kara jumped a bit because she hadn't even noticed Lex was there. "Hello there, I'm Lex Luthor, Lena's older brother."

Kara smiled and shook his hand, "nice to meet you, Kara Danvers." She glanced around the room and spotted Bruce, "oh my god, Bruce are you ok? Shouldn't you be in a hospital bed too?"

"I'm fine," he replied hastily. "Ma'am shall I take-"

"No Bruce!" Lena glared at her driver. How many times was he going to try and 'take care' of Kara for her. And now that she knew he could do what spellweavers could, it was even less comforting.

"Take Kara to get something from the vending machines… is what I was going to say," Bruce added somewhat deflated. "You need to drink something."

"Oh I'll go!" Kara offered eagerly and went to pull Bruce along before Lena could protest. "Lena what do you want, or should I just get everything and let you pick?"

Lena blushed at Kara's attentiveness, "just some kind of fruit juice or whatever they have."

Lex chuckled as Bruce was practically yanked away by the blonde and Lena was looking down at her sheets. "Seems like you weren't kidding when you said you met a really friendly girl."

"She's nice… just a bit strange," Lena muttered.

"Says the spellweaver," Lex teased, "anyhow, I suppose I should wrap up what I was saying. Lerus found a way out by finding a willing host. We still carry a large portion of his essence, but the piece that got away… well, it's caused nothing but despair. My mother was the first."

Lena gasped and reached out for Lex's hand, "I never knew… I'm so sorry."

"Don't be; I admit, I kept it from you intentionally. I didn't want you growing up with the same fear I did. As for Bruce, he was an unwilling host. My mother's been conducting experiments; I've spent a good portion of my life putting an end to her schemes."

"Lex, you should have told me," Lena spoke softly as she gave Lex's hand a firm squeeze.

"I just wanted you to have a better childhood, but Lerus always finds a way. He preys on negative emotions. But… always remember, we are as much Levi as we are Lerus and it's our choice."

Lena gave a soft nod and smiled at her brother. She had never met anyone kinder or stronger than her older brother, and she hoped one day he could lean on her for support. When they had more time, Lena wanted to ask him more about his mother and his childhood; it would probably break her heart, but she wanted to know.

Meanwhile at the juice machine, Bruce was glaring as Kara swiped his card incessantly and bought an apple juice, grape juice and orange juice and then asked if the mixed berry juice was technically a fruit juice or more of just plain old corn syrup.

"What's your deal?" Bruce asked sternly and stared down at the girl as she picked up her fourth bottle.

"My… deal?" Kara repeated. "Whatcha mean?"

"Why do you care so much?" Bruce rephrased his question.

"Oh you mean Lena…" Kara blushed. _I doubt he'd be comforted when I tell him I dream about her all the time, have been since I can remember dreaming. Yep he most definitely wouldn't let me near Lena then. _"I think she's nice and I know what it's like to be the new kid at school. It's not fair that she's being bullied because she's a Luthor."

"Bullied? Who's bullying her?" Bruce inquired.

"I'd tell you, but I'm afraid you'd 'take care' of them," Kara said in all seriousness, "so I'll make a deal with you instead. I promise to watch out for Lena at school, if you promise not to let any more semis crash into her car."

Bruce held the girl's gaze and was mildly surprised that she didn't look away. He supposed there was some steel to her after all. "Fine."

"I knew we'd be friends!" Kara chirped.

Brusquely he retrieved his card and took all the drinks from Kara's arms before walking away at a brisk pace. Kara chased after him with a "hey!" He ignored her and entered the room, casually lining up all the drinks Kara had bought on the table by her bed.

"This is her doing," Bruce said when Lena looked at him incredulously and glanced at Kara.

"I didn't know which you'd like better," Kara shrugged and leaned back against the wall; the room was rather small for four people. "So are you feeling ok? I didn't really give you a chance to answer last time."

Lena sighed, "I'm fine, just tired. Thanks for the juice."

"Of course, and don't worry about making it to track practice in the morning."

Lex, who had reached out for the apple juice and was a gulp in, almost spit it all over the floor. Startled, Kara asked if he was ok.

"Yeah sorry," Lex coughed, "just went down the wrong way."

Kara nodded and then scribbled on a piece of paper she found nearby. "Here's my number so we can text." She handed the paper to Lena who took it tentatively between her fingers. "Or you can just have it for another emergency, you don't have to text me unless you want to, but it's ok if-"

Kara's phone 'pinged' and when she looked down at it, it read 'stop rambling' from an unknown number. Lena waved her phone to show she had sent the message and Kara smiled wide.

"Awesome sauce, well I better get back to my family, I'll see you around Lena," Kara said and waved at the others before dashing down the hall.

The room was awfully quiet once Kara was gone. Lex smirked and raised a brow, "not to be mean, but has Kara seen you run?"

"Shut up," Lena muttered and sipped at her grape juice.

"How does she run?" Bruce inquired.

"Imagine a velociraptor minus the speed," Lex chuckled.

"I said SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Kara, I'm pretty sure they had her assignments e-mailed to her," Alex muttered as she finished up her cool down stretches.

"Even so she'll need hard copies," Kara argued.

"I'm pretty sure she knows how to print attachments."

"What if she doesn't have a printer?" Kara asked.

"Kara she has a mansion," Alex sighed, "look, just don't stay out too late, okay? Mom's all paranoid after what happened with dad."

"Don't worry, I'll be safe," Kara shouted over her shoulder, she was already running in the direction of the Thorul mansion with her backpack in tow.

Lena hadn't come to school today and when Kara texted her asking if she was ok, Lena had texted back that she was fine, but her head still felt weird and she wasn't sure she could handle class just yet. Aside from that Kara hadn't text her for fear of, as Alex put it, 'drowning her in her Kara-ness'. Kara was sure Alex was just being mean, but the blonde didn't want to take any chances. Going over and taking her some missed work wasn't considered drowning her in her Kara-ness since she would be technically drowning her with worksheets; at least, that's what the sunny girl had convinced herself of as she jogged up the hill to the Thorul Mansion.

Lena lay underneath a rather large pecan tree that stood on its own in the middle of a huge field. Lena supposed it might have once been used for farming, but now it just teemed with assortments of flower bushes here and there. She rested her book on her stomach and looked up at the clear blue sky; she should have gone to school today on account that she was feeling perfectly fine.

_Except I had that dream._

Lena sighed; dream Kara had come to her late last night when she had returned home. She hadn't had a dream of the blonde since coming to Midvale and meeting the real one, so when it happened she tried to wake up. She shivered as she remembered how dream Kara had grasped her wrist and how warm her hold was. She pulled Lena into a tight embrace, enveloping her in her lithe, strong arms and nestling her face in the crook of her neck.

It wasn't like it was the first time her and dream Kara had touched; they touched plenty, especially when Lena had first awakened to her more carnal desires. She shook her head before she could get lost in those thoughts; it felt ten times more weird now that she was an actual person. What was strange about her dream was how real it felt. When dream Kara held her, Lena thought she could hear a heartbeat and Kara had a scent… the same as real Kara. And _that's _why she couldn't go to school today because seeing Kara right now would definitely-

"Hey Lena," Kara greeted her casually.

"Fuck!" Lena shouted and pressed her palm to the ground with haste. Her spell wound into the grass and somewhere in the distance, deep in the forest that surrounded Midvale, a resounding crack echoed in the atmosphere. Lena took a deep breath-she had just cracked the earth in half to some extent.

"Jesus, Kara are you trying to kill me?" Lena furrowed her brows and glared at the girl.

Kara's eyes widened as her mouth fell open slightly; had Lena felt that rumble in the earth just now? She raised both her hands as she apologized and looked at the book Lena had splashed on her lap. The Mists of Avalon… it looked long. The blonde blanked as Lena leered up at her, momentarily forgetting why she had come.

"I… uh, brought you some class work that you missed." Kara held out the worksheets.

Lena softened her hard stare and reached out for the worksheets. She had already completed all the work that had been emailed to her earlier that day, but she didn't want Kara to feel like she had come over for nothing so she kept that to herself.

"Thanks," Lena said and placed the worksheets in her book. "How's your dad?"

"He's doing well, he only had minor bruising from his airbags; he swears the semi was going to ram straight into him, but it must have been the adrenaline that made him see things, or something," Kara rambled and took a seat by Lena. "He might have hit his head."

"I see, well… I'm glad he's ok."

"You should come by for dinner!" Kara almost shouted, causing Lena to jump a little. "If you want… Jeremiah makes these really good sloppy joes and he promised he'd make them on Friday."

Lena watched as Kara bashfully twiddled a blade of grass between her fingers while she awaited her answer. Everything inside of her screamed 'yes' but she felt like it would be wrong of her to give in to that adamant voice. She knew what she was doing; she was projecting all of her feelings for Dream Kara on real Kara, and it wasn't fair to the blonde.

"I think we might be leaving out of town that weekend, Lex has some work in Metropolis to take care of and I asked to go with," Lena lied.

Kara frowned for a second but quickly smiled, "that's so cool that your brother takes you with him; I've only been to Metropolis once to help my cousin move into his apartment. He's a junior at Met U now. Eliza says I should think about joining him, but I kinda want to go my own way."

Lena listened and found herself noting how Kara called her parents by their first name. She really wasn't the expert at having parents, but she knew enough to know that calling parents by their first name was a little odd even for someone as strange as Kara. She let it slide, deciding that it wasn't her place to know even if she was curious.

"Where do you want to go?" Lena asked. She'd just have to sate her curiosity with other facts about the blonde.

"National City University," Kara said cheerily, "they have a journalism program there that I'm super interested in."

"Not for running?" Lena found herself asking questions without hesitation.

Kara shook her head, "I'm good, but not _that _good." She stretched out and lay back on the grass. "Plus I want to do something that's going to help people."

Lena chuckled good naturedly, "can you get any more perfect?"

At that Kara blushed furiously and hurriedly grabbed Lena's book from her lap and covered her face. Lena yelped at the sudden movement but sat perfectly still as Kara mumbled into the book. Lena had just called her perfect and Kara was sure the term 'having butterflies in her stomach' was an understatement; if anything, there was a storm of butterflies fluttering at supersonic speed in her stomach. Her sister had actually told her butterflies in her stomach was actually her body momentarily not digesting her food because of nerves.

"Well, I should get going, see you tomorrow?" Kara asked sheepishly as she handed Lena her book back.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

Kara smiled, "bye Lena."

"Bye Kara."

* * *

Lena laid in her bed, just about ready to sleep and pulled her stuffed lion to her chest. It was no longer the vessel for Lionel, but she was still very fond of him. She nuzzled his mane and then remembered the kind, old man at the cafe. He had been surprisingly easy to talk to, but Lena still recalled the feeling of sadness and the strange reaction she had to the porch swing.

_His name was Lionel too._

There was a time when Lena would have just written it off as coincidence, but that time had come and gone. She knew Lex probably had the answers, but she wondered how honest he'd be with her. She internally groaned; she wished he would stop protecting her and just tell her the truth. If she really was susceptible to a dark entity, then shouldn't she have all the knowledge to keep it at bay? Then again what if Lex didn't have the answers; that possibility scared her even more.

Perhaps she should just visit the cafe again and talk to Lionel on her own. For now all she could do was get some rest; after all, she had promised Kara she'd check her out early tomorrow morning.

_Not her… the track team._

Lena corrected herself and tried her hardest not to imagine what Kara might look like in short, running shorts.

* * *

**A/N: And another chapter done! **

**Next:**

**Lena meets the track team (for reals this time… I know I promised it in last chapter's notes!) (Kara's legs have her shook)**

**When it rains it pours (Lena stays at Kara's until the flooding goes down)**

**And how exactly did Lena end up pinned to Kara's bed?**

**\- AL**


	5. Chapter 4: Maelstrom

A/N: Read and Review! Thanks to all of you for giving me feedback. Onwards we go!

* * *

Story: Woven

Chapter 4: Maelstrom

The next morning, Lena cursed herself for promising Kara such an inconvenient request. She had tossed and turned all night trying to avoid Dream Kara, for fear that she might be sporting track shorts, and now it was 6 in the morning, the air was frosty and she was being driven to the school track bundled in fur. Of all the things she hated, being cold definitely made her top three list. While still in bed she had momentarily dared to snuggle deeper under her covers and pretend like she had slept through her alarm, but a text from Kara ensured her derailed those plans.

It wasn't that she was afraid of disappointing the blonde, or that she couldn't say no to her, but she had promised. A Luthor never went back on their promises as far as she was concerned.

She looked down at her phone and opened the already read thread and recalled the events that led up to this moment.

* * *

Kara: Morning Lena! Today's extra cold so make sure to bring a warm jacket :) see you soon!

Truthfully, she only wanted to stay in bed more when Kara mentioned it was cold, but she had her read receipts on and Kara had already seen that she had opened her message.

Kara: Hey you're actually awake! Was Bruce going to drop you off? Alex and I can pick you up if you'd like.

Lena: You live across the street, why would you drive to school?

Kara: We pick up the other varsity runners who don't live as close, so are you in?

Lena: Would I even fit?

Lena wasn't sure why she even asked; it's not like she was contemplating actually getting a ride with Kara. Bruce was always ready to drive her. When he slept was a mystery to her.

Kara: We'll fit, sometimes Luce sits in my lap, but you can sit on mine and Luce can sit on Mags or Nia instead.

Lena's entire body felt warm as she read Kara's text. Sit on her lap? A book that had been resting on her nightstand went flying forward, hitting the wall with a thud.

Kara: So do you wanna ride my face?

Another book vaulted across the room.

Kara: ride my face

Kara: my face

Thud after thud resounded as books flew every which way. Pretty soon Lena's entire room had books strewn across the floor.

Kara: no that's not what I meant

Kara: I meant my face

Just as Lena thought it couldn't get any worse, her phone rang and Kara's name appeared. She answered only to hear a shriek, a rumble of noise like the phone had been dropped, and then Kara yelling at Alex asking her what she had done.

"Alex fix it! I asked if she wanted to ride with me and it keeps autocorrecting. I know it was you!"

Alex could be heard laughing uncontrollably, "oh my god, you asked her if she wants to ride your face!"

"Argh you're so... so mean! Fix it! She's going to think I'm a creep."

"You are kinda all over her Kar, it's too late for that" Alex teased and Lena wondered if she should hang up. "Fine, fine, stop pouting at me like that, where's your phone?"

"Oh… ummm, I don't know, I freaked out and tossed it… here it is!"

Lena fumbled with her phone and clicked the button that would wake the screen so she could hang up, but it was too late.

"Lena?" Kara's voice was perfectly clear now.

Lena took a deep breath, "hey Kara."

"Oh god, I must have dialed you by accident when I was freaking out over my texts, which was all Alex's fault. I would _never_ tell you to do that!"

"I… kinda figured you were having some trouble."

"Right, so...did you need a ride?"

"Bruce is already up, but thanks anyways. I'll see you at school."

"Okay, see you…"

Lena sighed and set her phone down.

"Alex I swear to god I'm going to take off my spikes and beat you to death for this!"

"Go ahead, but maybe hang up your phone first."

Another meep from Kara and then the line went dead.

* * *

Lena touched her ears and couldn't deny how hot her entire face still felt. If ever she had a sibling as devious as Alex, she'd surely have thrown around several curses and spells that she'd later regret. Thankfully all Lex ever did was tease her every now and then. Plus, weaving a spell against Lex was bound to be reflected right back at her. His power of reflection was his alone. Every Luthor had an innate ability; one that was shaped by their desires and needs.

_Lex's ability is mostly for protection, and as long as he's in contact with someone, he can shield them too. That must mean… he's always needed to protect himself against something._

Lena frowned as she imagined what kind of life Lex had before she had stumbled into his life. However, unlike Lex, Lena still hadn't discovered what her unique ability was. So far her only penchant was casting remarkably powerful and destructive spells that she had little to no control over. As the car pulled over, she spotted Kara and the rest of the girls already stretching in the middle of the track.

* * *

"Wow little Danvers, I didn't know you had it in you," Maggie teased as Alex stretched her out.

"I don't have anything in me and it was all Alex's fault!" Kara groaned as she gave her sister an annoyed look. "Of all the things why did you have to make it so sexual?"

"It's not like I thought that would happen," Alex defended herself. "It was Maggie's idea, you should be mad at her."

"Wow, way to throw me under the bus."

Kara just rolled her eyes and ignored the flirtatious banter that ensued between the two. There wasn't anything worse than the two of them throwing sexual innuendos back and forth, especially when she knew they weren't exactly joking.

"Just please promise to be kind of normal when she comes," Kara huffed as she stretched her arms.

"I'd be more worried about Luce than anything," Maggie suggested right as the youngest Lane approached them.

"Are you guys talking shit?" Lucy asked brassly with a smirk.

"Kara invited a new girl and she was wondering if you were going to behave," Alex explained.

Lucy cracked her neck and then shrugged, "well that depends, is she hot?"

Kara's cheeks were rosier than the cold warranted but only Alex took notice.

"It's the Luthor," James grunted, "isn't it?"

"Her name's Lena," Kara corrected him and didn't like the tone he had used.

"I think she's pretty," Nia pitched in, answering Lucy's original question.

"Thank you Nia," Kara added rosily; finally someone had said something that was true and nice.

Lucy was about to comment on Kara's strange reaction when something in the distance caught her eye. "Hey guys… who's that furry burrito?"

"Burrito?" Kara whipped around to see someone wearing a huge fur coat and realized it was Lena. "Lena!" She took off towards the girl and stopped when she was standing in front of her. "You made it!" She pulled Lena into a friendly embrace and was amazed by how soft her fur coat was. "That's a nice jacket."

"Thanks… I don't do well with the cold."

"So that's why you came dressed like a furry burrito," Kara mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh it's nothing, come meet the team," Kara pulled at the cuff of her jacket and led them back on the field.

Lena followed out of sheer force and pulled her coat close to her chest as a small breeze rolled by. Her first impression of the team was that it was tiny; granted, every school she had been enrolled in had huge class sizes. As she took in everyone's stares it was easy to assume they all felt very different about her being invited to track practice. The tall boy with toned shoulders looked at her with distrust, a dangerous glint lingered in his gaze. Kara's sister seemed to be appraising her, while the girl next to her nodded in what seemed to be approval. One of the girls, almost as tall as Kara, smiled shyly at her. The one that worried her most was probably the girl with a wavy bob that was glazing over her with an almost predatorial look.

"Wow," Lucy spoke up first. "So what brings you to our early morning practice?"

Lena shrugged, "Kara said you guys need a manager."

Kara glanced at Lucy and then back at Lena who fidgeted under Lucy's heavy gaze.

"I'm down for having a super ho-"

"Awesome manager, super awesome manager" Kara finished for her. "So everyone this is Lena, and Lena this is James, Alex, Maggie, Nia and Lucy… Winn should be getting here soon. Anyways feel free to sit on the field benches while we do some laps now that we've all stretched."

"Actually I haven't, maybe you could stretch me out," Lucy grinned at Lena.

"Ignore her," Kara muttered and grabbed Lucy by the arm before the girl could put anything else into motion, dragging her to the track. "Would you behave for like ten seconds!" Lena heard Kara scold the girl in the distance and chuckled.

Lena watched as Kara drilled them around the track and found herself enamored with Kara's running form. Her stride was long and her hair flowed freely in all directions. She looked nothing short of majestic. Kara loped ahead of her teammates and always waved hi at Lena as she passed. So enraptured was Lena with Kara, that she failed to see Winn approaching her.

"Hey there, you must be Lena!" Winn greeted her with a dapper attitude. "Nice coat!"

"How are you not freezing?" Lena asked as she looked the boy over. He had a t-shirt and some jogging pants; his light sweater casually hung over his shoulder.

"I'm used to it," Winn chuckled as he took out his stopwatch. "So what do you think so far? We're a tiny team, but we've got spirit."

"So couldn't you just be the manager for both teams?" Lena asked logically.

"Sadly we don't always go to the same meets, plus… I wouldn't be able to storm their locker room and hurry them up without being pummeled and then buried alive. It makes no difference that I'm gay and so is the majority of the track team."

Lena chuckled, "so what you're really saying is that this is a gay club on the down low and I fit the bill."

She could feel Winn's playful gaze scan over her before he replied, "with a coat like that, definitely."

Lena smiled as an unfamiliar warmth spread through her; it reminded her of Sam. She glanced at Winn's sparkling, friendly eyes and his gentle smile and could easily recall how Sam had looked at her just the same way. Easy going, playful souls that made her feel at home upon first meeting. Souls that were vulnerable to the chaos that followed her.

"We might have all gravitated to the team to feel safer… Midvale isn't exactly known for its forward thinking. And Kara promised us all abs of steel. Still haven't experienced that benefit," Winn chuckled and patted his stomach. "But we've stayed in it because it's fun and we've all become really good friends."

Lena looked back and saw Kara and the rest doing drills. They all looked so animated; she could see Lucy making eye contact with her and wiggling her brow and raising her shirt enough so that Lena could glimpse the abs Winn had been talking about. Kara could be seen giving Lucy a quizzical look, making a quick glance at Lena and then slapping Lucy's hands so that her shirt fell back down. The rest of the team laughed at Kara's expense and Lena found herself feeling that same warmth flow through her.

In fact, she was beginning to feel so warm that her coat felt a bit much. She shimmied it down her shoulders and let it hang loosely against her elbows. Winn winced as he looked up at the sky.

"Geez, talk about global warming…" He muttered. "Does it feel really warm to you or am I just experiencing some premature form of hot flashes?"

The dark-haired girl sighed and did her best in ridding herself of the warmth that she had felt moments ago. It wasn't global warming's fault (this time); it was hers. As much as she wanted to feel like she belonged with Kara and Winn and the rest of the team, she didn't. She wasn't the same kind of outcast. Unlike their differences, Lena's could actually hurt them. Being anything on the sexuality spectrum wasn't dangerous; being a spellweaver with little control over her powers was.

_What if I get too excited? Or what if I feel like this again? Will I just melt all my friends like I'm melting Winn right now? Or worse, I could split the earth in two like when Kara surprised me… there's no way I could join. _

"Mmm you're super toasty," a girl's voice broke her out of her dismal reverie.

Lucy had no concept of personal space as she wound her arm around Lena's and snuggled into her side.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Kara shrieked as she ran up to the bench.

"It's way too cold to practice and Lena's toasty," Lucy explained matter-of-factly and lifted her leg over Lena's lap. "I say we take her to every cold ass track meet, she's perfect."

"You… you're getting your sweat all over her," Kara whined as she attempted to pull Lucy off Lena.

"I don't hear her complaining," Lucy smirked.

Try as she might, Kara's attempts to unlatch Lucy from Lena were fruitless. So, without fully thinking it through, Kara knocked Winn out of the way and pulled Lena away from Lucy. With multiple 'oompfs' and flailing limbs, Kara, Lena and Lucy ended up sprawled on the field. Kara lay flat on her back, Lena conveniently on top of her and Lucy sprawled on her side after rolling off of Lena's back.

"Oooh doggie pile!" Maggie chimed.

Kara's eyes went wide and she quickly reversed her and Lena's positions. Lena yelped and shut her eyes for the impending crushing feeling she was sure to feel now that she was at the bottom of the dog pile. She'd be sure to get the blonde back for this minor betrayal; how dare she put her at the bottom of a human pile. She felt Kara's body press more firmly against hers and could feel Kara's warm breath on her neck. If she weren't so preoccupied with being crushed to death, she might have been in serious trouble of weaving a spell.

"Get off you dead weight jerks," Kara grunted shakily.

Lena winced her eyes open and caught sight of Kara's trembling arms at each side of her head. She was… shielding her.

"Now!" Kara shouted and Lena could hear a 'fiiiine' from above. Kara's arms stopped trembling so violently as the girls tumbled off. The blonde groaned as she rolled off Lena to lay by her side; their shoulders touched and Lena found herself wishing she wasn't wearing a stupidly thick, fur coat. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Lena muttered, hoping her cheeks weren't displaying a full blush..

"I knew Kara was a top," Maggie chided.

"I… I am not, I just couldn't let you guys crush our potential manager!" Kara bounced back up with superior agility and offered a hand to Lena.

Lena took Kara's hand and was surprised at the feeling. It was like before when they were standing outside the cafe. She felt a calming aura wash over her and her fears from before faded into the recesses of her mind. As soon as she was on her feet, Kara's hand slipped from hers and Lena was left with residual, electric feelings on her fingertips.

"So what do you think?" Kara asked. "Do you think we could be your people?"

Lena stood still for a moment, her eyes not quite believing how earnestly everyone was looking at her. They couldn't possibly actually want her around, could they? They didn't even rightly know her. Even the boy who was glaring at her upon arrival seemed aloof and less threatening.

"C'mon furry burrito, be our friend and our manager!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Furry burrito?" Lena looked down at her fur coat and how tightly she had it wrapped around her. Without warning a bubble of laughter rose through her chest and past her lips.

The whole team joined in. Alex glanced at Kara whose attention was solely focused on Lena. Her smile was gentle and warm and Alex couldn't remember Kara ever smiling at anyone like that. Her adopted sister had many smiles-small, shy ones when she was teased; great, big, dazzling ones when she was overjoyed; ones that tugged on one side of her mouth when she was feeling smug… but this was different. Her eyes drifted back to Lena and she saw how the girl's cheeks tinged with pink for a fleeting moment when her eyes met Kara's.

"I'll do it," Lena spoke somewhat softly as the laughter died down; her gaze furtively leaving Kara's.

Lucy was the first to pull her into a bear hug and shout, "we get to keep the furry burrito!"

"But," Lena quickly pulled out of the hug and she somehow managed to keep Lucy at arm's length, "there will be rules."

"Rules?" Lucy spoke the word like it was poison.

Lena nodded, "for instance, I'll initiate hugs from now on."

"Oh will you now," Lucy smirked. "Fine, I'll concede…"

Everyone gasped at Lucy's submission.

"Only because I'm certain you'll be hugging me of your own accord in no time."

And just like that Lena found herself traveling in the midst of a group on her way to the cafeteria; Kara was always at her side and Lena swore she could feel waves of calm radiating off the blonde's skin. She had gone from being determined to be a loner to being inducted into what was turning out to be the rowdiest group at school. She hadn't said much since accepting the offer to be manager and filling out an info sheet, but the others didn't seem too bothered by her silence.

They sat at a large round table inside the cafeteria. At first Lucy had beat Kara to the open chair on Lena's left, but the blonde was determined to sit by Lena.

"I invoke my captain privileges and ask you to scoot," Kara stated.

"That's an abuse of power!" Lucy whined, " you can't monopolize our hot, furry burrito like that."

"I'm not monopolizing her, she's not a burrito, and I never ask for anything as captain" Kara shot back.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "fine, but I call dibs on our first bus ride."

With that Lucy ungraciously scooted her tray down and left the seat empty for Kara. Lena nearly choked on her toast when Kara smiled warmly at her. She should be used to Kara smiling at her like that; dream Kara smiled at her plenty. Still it felt strange for it to be happening in a place where everyone could witness it. She gave a small smile back and was about to ask what Lucy meant about bus rides, when a strange groan interrupted her.

"Really Kara, you've made her a part of your group?" Mike's question seethed with disgust. "She's a Luthor, Kara. A creepy, up to no good, Luthor."

"And you're being an idiot right now," Kara muttered as she locked eyes with Mike.

"Come on Kar, why are you acting like this? We had a good winter break didn't we? Suddenly she shows up and now we're always mad at each other…"

Kara bit her lip, her gaze momentarily drifting to Lena to see her reaction. Her pale complexion remained perfectly still; she thought she saw her jaw tense a little but the moment had come and gone too quickly for Kara to be sure she hadn't just imagined it. She rose from her chair and pulled Mike aside. The last thing she needed was to make a huge scene.

"Mike, I already told you, I don't feel the same." Kara murmured as she thought back to last month. She had tried going on a few dates with Mike during the break, and while they all weren't complete failures, she had noticed she didn't see dream Lena as much as she used to. The more she saw Mike, the less she dreamt of her pale, dark-haired dream girl. It had scared her and she had pushed Mike away.

"Because of her?" Mike hissed.

"Because I don't feel the same, period." Kara insisted. "It's been that way since before Lena showed up."

"Come on Kar, I'm not blind… you follow that stupid girl like a damned puppy!" Mike shouted, "if I didn't know any better she's put some kind of witch spell on you."

Kara knitted her brows and let out a frustrated growl. Did people really think she was completely without her own volition, so much so that her interest in Lena was being blamed on magic? She couldn't very well explain to others that she had known Lena a long time via her dreams, or at least had known a version of her. She still wasn't sure if Dream Lena nad real Lena had anything more in common than their expressions, but she was set on figuring out if there was a connection.

"Just leave her alone, Mike." Kara muttered and made her way back to the table.

She was just about to sit back down when she felt a rough hand clamp on her wrist. She winced at the pressure and stared wide-eyed at the boy behind her.

"Just wait a sec-ow!" Mike yelped and quickly retracted his hand. Immediately his eyes flew to Lena.

He shuddered at the green glare that rested so heavily on him he half wondered if his inability to breath was caused by it. One moment he was holding on to Kara's wrist and the next he felt a sharp pain that caused him to reel back. He swore that green-eyed she devil had something to do with it. He sneered at her, but knew this wasn't the best place to get back at her; he'd wait until Kara wasn't around. Lena turned her gaze away from him and clutched her lion keychain as Kara took her seat. After Lucy commented on what a dick Mike was, more friendly conversation ensued.

_Just take deep breaths and everything will be fine. You're ok, she's ok… everything is ok._

Lena had nearly crushed the bones in that boy's wrist, but her brother's charm had nulled the impact of her magic. She slowly ate her food and clutched her keychain all the while. It helped that the mood shifted considerably once Mike left, and the way Kara happily ate her food distracted Lena from her seething anger. The bell rang and Kara dropped back to walk with Lena towards their homeroom.

"Is he like your stress ball?" Kara asked as she pointed to Lionel.

Lena fumbled with the keychain before responding, "kind of…"

"I just see you tossle him quite a bit," Kara added with a small smile, "he's cute. May I?" She reached out for the keychain gripped in Lena's hand.

"Oh," Lena relaxed her grip and unlatched him from her bag, "sure."

Kara took the small lion from Lena's hand and played with his mane. She had never seen such an adorable keychain before and as she jostled it she thought she felt something. Her brows knit together as she tried to make sense of the sudden confusion that overtook her. Before the feeling could make any sense to her, Lena gently pried it from her grasp.

"My brother gave him to me," Lena explained as she clasped him back to her bag.

"It must be nice having an older brother," Kara said aloud as she took her seat by Lena and recalled the young man that had been sitting in Lena's hospital room. "How far apart are you guys?"

"About 10 years," the brunette answered as she took out her notebook for class.

"He looked really young; reminded me of Clark, my cousin… don't know if I've mentioned him before."

Lena nodded, class had begun and she wasn't the best at making small talk so she was grateful for the interruption. It didn't help that she was still caught up in the fact that she had almost done something horrible on Kara's account. No matter how strongly she felt about general bodily respect, she couldn't just go crushing people's hands at her convenience. It could have been anyone, Lena thought; she would have reacted that way even if it hadn't been Kara… at least she hoped so.

Her mood grew dark and somber as she battled with her feelings for the blonde. Had she unknowingly cast some kind of charm spell on her upon meeting? It did seem strange that she would take a liking to Lena right off the bat, especially with all the rumors that surrounded her family name. She had never been known to cast those kinds of spells, but it wasn't like she had complete control over her weaving. If she had accidentally weaved such a spell, then Kara had been trapped into liking her. In fact, maybe everyone who had been drawn to her had been affected by the same spell. Lena worried the inside of her cheek and thought back to all her interactions.

It made more sense thinking Kara had been bewitched than to believe she was drawn to Lena of her own accord. Same thing with all Kara's friends; she had done nothing to deserve their kindness. Painfully, Lena's chest tightened, each breath shallower than the last, and she felt the need to cry. There was no point in crying, she chided herself and attempted to bottle it up by shaking her head ever so slightly. Without warning, a loud crash caused the class to rumble and multiple students shrieked in surprise. Lena glanced out the windows and wasn't surprised to see a maelstrom of rain, wind and lightning. Of course that would be the result of her trying to reign in her feelings.

_Good going, Lena... instead of crying, you're going to drown the whole town._

"Students, get away from the windows, single file and let's head to the cafeteria." The teacher's voice rose above the cacophony of anxious shouts.

Lena clenched her jaw and could feel the sting in her eyes more boldly than before. This was her fault… almost everything bad was her fault. She clutched her bag and rushed out into the hall before the teacher could stop her. She snaked her way through other classes that had already poured into the hallways; her heartbeat thudded in her ears, her hands trembled and the noises of the world fell away. If it really was her magic causing Kara's friendship and the others' kindness, then this was by far the worst thing she'd ever done with her spells.

A sick feeling settled in her gut as she forced the front doors open and was greeted by stinging whips of water. She raised her arm to shield her face as best she could but it was in vain, dirt and rain and debris violently flew at her from every which way. She forced her body forward even as the wind pushed her back, nearly knocking her to her knees.

_LENA!_

A tiny voice broke through the cracks and whips of the wind and lightning. She ignored it and kept going forward, ignoring the sting of the small cuts on her cheek. She needed to get far away from here before she destroyed everything-before she destroyed the small, gay track team that welcomed her with open arms, the quiet patio that Kara insisted she could enjoy a quiet breakfast at, the cafe owned by a kind, old man with a silver mane… before she could destroy Kara.

"Lena!"

The voice was louder and this time Lena felt herself being roughly pulled back and enveloped by a strong, warm body. She tried pushing away but most of her strength had waned in her struggle against the storm. She felt her legs being swept off the floor and before long she was curled into the crevice of Kara's neck. The howls of the wind died down but the rain was unrelenting. She could feel Kara's heart beat vigorously against her ribcage and only heard her gasps once they had taken shelter.

Lena expected Kara to put her down, but the girl carried her through the hall and into a room at the end. A faint smell of palo santo filled the air and amidst the sound of thunder, Lena half imagined herself in a forest. When Kara finally put her down it was on a small couch that was situated across from her bed. She still felt in a daze, but the moment she felt Kara tugging her shirt over her head, she instantly snapped out of it.

"What are you doing?" Lena yelped as she tried to force her arms down.

"We're both soaked, these clothes have to go!" Kara shot back but stopped wrestling with the brunette.

Lena's face felt on fire as she pulled her shirt back down. "I'll change in the bathroom," she murmured.

Kara nodded and pointed her towards the restroom. "I'll bring you a t-shirt and some pajama pants."

Lena hurriedly changed out of her wet clothes and piled them on a towel Kara had given her. She opened the door slightly when she heard a quiet knock.

"I'll throw your clothes in the dryer… I umm...well I brought you some boy shorts and a sports bra, but to be honest I don't think it'll fit you, but I mean it's not like you have to put them on, you can just go commando, I wouldn't care or anything." Kara rambled as she stuck her hand through the door with the aforementioned articles of clothing.

Lena said nothing and merely handed Kara her clothes wrapped in the towel. Of course she had taken off her underwear and bra, but there was no way she was going to put on Kara's. For one, Kara was correct in assuming she wouldn't fit.

_Which means she's definitely ogled me._

Her blush returned with a fury as the thought crossed her mind. She shook her head and quickly pulled Kara's t-shirt over her. She looked down at it and realized it was an old track t-shirt; she sniffed it and picked up Kara's scent-a surprisingly fresh and lightly sweet smell. She pulled the plaid pajama pants up and noted they were too long so she rolled up the legs. When she came out, Kara was standing at the side of her bed and texting someone on her phone.

"I'm letting Bruce know you're here, not like he can drive down to the school in this weather anyways." Kara murmured more to herself.

Lena clenched her fist and felt tears sting her eyes. Whatever she had done, she didn't deserve someone as thoughtful as Kara.

"Hey are you ok?" Kara quickly threw her phone down when she caught wind of Lena's sniffle. "We should probably dry our hair and I can clean that scratch you got on your cheek," Kara reached out to clear a strand of wet hair from Lena's face.

"No," Lena stated and didn't bother to pull away. "No, Kara, this is all wrong… this is all my fault."

"Ok Zeus, I doubt you summoned that freak storm," Kara jested with a slight chuckle.

Lena's green eyes flashed angrily at her, "I bottled up my emotions until they had nowhere left to go! Instead of just crying like a normal girl, I unleashed a fucking maelstrom on the whole god damn town!" Lena's voice raised in both volume and octave before it trembled into a sob, "I… I'm a freak, Kara… you, you could have gotten hurt, and it would have been because of me. It was me, don't you understand, I'm...I'm a monst-"

"Stop!" Kara commanded, her voice also trembled but her grip that pulled Lena was strong.

Again, Lena found herself embraced by Kara's strong arms, but this time she wouldn't let herself. "Let go, Kara! Just let go!" She tried her best to push off of the girl, but Kara was unrelenting.

"No!" Kara protested and held the thrashing girl only to lose her footing and fall back on the bed. She pulled Lena down with her and held her tighter as the girl's grunts turned into sobs. "Shhh, just breathe…" Kara coaxed the brunette as she stroked her back with her firm hands.

The thunder that had been clapping eagerly moments earlier, dwindled down to a rumble as Lena sobbed into Kara's chest. The blonde held her securely, their legs awkwardly tangled and their bodies flushed.

"I've held you like this before," Kara murmured, "well not you, you… but…sort of you."

Lena's sobs subsided as she took in Kara's comment. It was a strange thing to say and it was borderline nonsensical. She still couldn't understand why Kara seemed drawn to her, but in this moment she didn't feel like fighting it. She felt guilty pressed so close against her, and didn't deny how much better she felt with Kara's arms holding her close. She wished she could stay like this for a while longer, but Kara's next words put an end to those thoughts.

"You scared me." Kara spoke up again and Lena's heart felt a decisive crack. That was the truth of it all; even if Kara didn't believe she had culled the storm, she still thought Lena was crazy.

_And who wouldn't? I literally just ran through a storm and then started spazzing about how I started it because I couldn't cry._

"I thought you were going to get blown away," Kara continued. "And...you can't honestly believe you're a freak. Even if you're different, you're not a freak. If anything I'm the freak."

"What?" Lena felt the word tumble out with less finesse than she usually had.

Kara looked down hesitantly at the girl who had burrowed out from under her chin. "I...I know I'm all over you, but… you...I feel like I've known you for a really long time."

_Oh spirits, I really did cast a spell on her._

Kara took note of Lena's worried gaze and instantly tried to back track. "Sorry that came out weird, it's just… when I lost my family, all I really took comfort in were my dreams…"

"Your family?" Lena asked, her brows knitted with severity.

"Oh, right, sorry I'm so used to this small town where everyone knows everything about everyone. My mom and dad and aunt and uncle died in an accident about 3 years ago now. The Danvers took me in, my cousin's already in college."

Lena's brows eased into a sorrowful expression, "Kara, I'm so sorry."

The blonde offered her a sad smile, "the thing is, I've never felt drawn to someone since then. But I always had… my dream girl…" Kara winced at the phrase.

Again, Lena used her brow for expression and raised it up in question. Kara was surely speaking of some kind of conceptual type of girl she had concocted in her fantasies like most people do. Unlike Lena who somehow managed to dream up Kara down to her boyish grin.

"I.. think I understand," Lena filled in the silence. "But I'm afraid I can't be your dream girl."

"Why not?" Kara asked timidly.

"I'm sure your dream girl is a normal human not plagued by the Luthor name."

Kara sighed, "do you also think you cast a spell on me?"

Lena's eyes widened, her jaw slightly dropping. "You… you know?"

Kara rolled her eyes and muttered, "I'm not that stupid…"

"No it's not that, it's just… do you think I cast a spell on you?" Lena asked.

Kara shook her head, "of course not. I liked you before I even met you, so you couldn't have even if you could have… does that make sense?"

Again Lena was confused and showed it with her expression. She knew the girl might be prone to romantic expressions or even exaggerated truths, but what she said didn't exactly fall within those lines. She sounded like she literally meant exactly what she said.

"Kara…" Lena rolled off so she could lay by Kara's side. "What do you mean?"

Kara nervously wrung her wrist and shrugged, "you're going to be creeped out, and seeing as the storm of the century is raging, I don't want you to feel stuck in an awkward position."

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Lena asked with a gentle nudge.

"Alright fine," Kara said and in one fluid motion leapt from the bed, grabbed a sketchbook and flopped back down on the bed. "Here."

Lena gingerly took the sketchbook in her hands and glanced at Kara before opening it, "are you sure?"

Kara gave her a tentative nod. "Just look."

Lena flipped the cover and found herself struck by the first image. It was a pencil sketch of a girl with long black hair, facing away, sitting on the floor; there was a solemnity in her solitude. Lena flipped the page and this time she was sure of it… it was her. She flipped through more pages and the likeness became more exact, more learned and eventually natural.

_Ok so Kara has been drawing me… that's not too weird. A bit embarrassing… flattering even._

"Kara I don't understand, these are just drawings."

"Go back to the first page… look at the date."

Lena did as instructed and found the small etching of a date in the bottom right corner. She gasped… it was almost 9 years ago. That must have been a typo or so she thought as she flipped to the next page and the next. Only the ones at the very end were recent.

"I… I've dreamt of you for a long time."

* * *

A/N: Next time...

What's a dreamweaver?


	6. Chapter 5: Dreamweaver

A/N: So you all may have noted that I changed the rating on this fic and that's because I added a little steamy scene towards the end. It's not really my forte, but it happened and I didn't know how to undo what I did, so that's that. Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

**WOVEN**

_Chapter 5: Dreamweaver_

"You've dreamt of me for nine years?" Lena asked, completely befuddled by Kara's admission.

She thought back to every encounter she could remember with dream Kara. A tiny toddler with a mess of relaxed, blonde curls smiled back at her with a toothy smile. When she had awful, horrendous, good-for-nothing days, she had always found consolation in her, what she believed to be, imaginary friend. Her friend who, though silent, always relayed to her warmth and adoration in the depths of her clear, blue eyes.

Kara nodded and took a deep breath before she replied, "at first you were always in the distance, and no matter what I did, you wouldn't look my way." At the beginning, she hadn't been scared by the dreams; if anything she was curious why it kept recurring. "But then I finally got your attention and you… well, dream you, was startled."

Lex had told her that spellweavers often got caught in an in-between realm when they slept. A realm in which they could draw other magical energies towards them. She had thought her blonde friend to be a result of that, a culmination of her most desired qualities. However, there were days when dream Kara was sad and needed comfort, joyful without bounds, or seemed anxious without reprieve. Lena couldn't imagine she would ever be capable of crafting something so expressive, yet she refused to condemn the ethereal blonde as a ghost or lost spirit. She bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"I was smaller then and really curious," Kara continued her hand gripping the sheets beneath her, "then when I lost everything to that fire, the dreams were all I had left."

Lena gasped inaudibly as her vision faded before her. She could never forget that nightmare. The one that started with the faint smell of smoke, so faint that Lena had thought it the prelude to a campfire. But the smoke grew thicker until it coiled around her lungs and squeezed mercilessly until she was gasping for breath. Her eyes stung as they struggled to stay open; all she could see was her blonde dream girl kneeling in front of a raging fire that consumed an auburn, red apartment complex with small balconies protected by black lattice iron. So close was she that Lena feared she would soon be purged by the flames; with shaky hands she pulled the girl back and met with no resistance.

With dread knotting in the pit of her stomach, Lena dragged the girl as far as she could. She grunted then yelped as she mistepped and fell backwards. The girl made no sound and Lena was scared to look down. Slowly she winced her eyes open and looked at the girl in her arms. Her crystal clear, blue eyes reflected the licking flames off in the distance, her brows curved in anguish and her lips quivered.

In the dreams there were never sounds; it was always quiet. Lena had tried talking once or twice, but it was to no avail. Although she could see the blonde's mouth open and close, and her tears streak down her face, she couldn't hear her cries. Still she held her tightly and rocked her.

_But… that was a dream… a nightmare. _

Lena turns to look at Kara who had preoccupied herself with looking at the ceiling.

"You… you lived in those red apartments?" Lena accused more than asked.

Kara's neck snapped to look at Lena.

"How did you…" Kara's question dropped as she studied Lena's face. Artist though she might be, she always doubted that she had contrived her face all on her own. It had always seemed far-fetched to her that she should be able to imagine such an alluring set of features. Slowly she raised her hand and gently caressed Lena's cheek.

Again Lena's vision began to fade and she found herself standing in a field of unfamiliar, white flowers. She swiveled around and was startled to find Kara right beside her.

"What the hell?" She shouted and tried to make sense of her surroundings.

"Wow Dream Lena, you can speak!" Kara smiled wide and took hold of Lena's free hand. "So can I! This is amazing!"

Lena looked at her with a horrified and confused expression.

"I can't believe it, but I probably should get back to real Lena sometime soon… in fact, how did I even end up here? Did I just knock out?" Kara scrunched her face in deep thought. "Also, those were not the first words I thought you'd say to me, but I guess that's neither here nor there. Alright, Dream Lena, I'll be back!"

"Wait!" Lena shouted and clutched Kara's hand tightly. "Kara… why are you calling me Dream Lena? Are we… did we fall asleep?"

Kara's jaw fell slightly as her brain tried to comprehend what had happened. "You… oh my Rao what have I done?" Kara whispered to herself.

"Maybe I knocked myself out with a spell," Lena muttered to herself. "I was feeling a bit overwhelmed."

"A spell?" Kara chuckled, "that'll be the day."

Lena flashed an angry glare at her and pulled her hand away, "I think I liked you better when you were silent." She massaged the temples of her head and tried to order her thoughts. "Wait… you said you wanted to go back to real Lena?"

Kara nodded with a sad smile, "I can't just leave her, she's a bit of a mess right now… she needs me."

"Kara… when you wake up, I need you to do something." Lena gulped… this would prove to her whether she was going crazy or not. "Tell real Lena to tell you the truth about what happened with that semi-truck."

"What? What truth?" Kara quirked her head to the side.

"Just do it… please," she added more softly at the end.

Lena woke with a minor headache that caused her to groan lightly into the covers she found nestled below her. Her body felt heavier than it should and if she hadn't been used to the feeling of depleting her magic, she would have been worried. She found Kara pacing in her bedroom and stopping only to ask if she was ok.

"I'm fine… just out of it." Lena commented as she raised herself into a sitting position.

"Lena, I ummm," Kara began but then seemed distracted as she wrung her wrist. "Can I ask you something?"

Lena nodded.

"This is going to sound stupid but… can you tell me the-"

"Oh my god you're ok!"

Alex charged in and nearly tackled Kara to the ground with her bear hug. Kara let out an 'oof' as the air was knocked out of her.

"Alex, I can't breath!" Kara gasped as she struggled to get out of Alex's grasp.

Alex loosened her grip, "what were you thinking? What were either of you thinking? And why wouldn't you pick up your phone!?"

Lena looked down full of guilt… technically everything had been her fault.

"Sorry, we kinda knocked out… but at least we're ok." Kara answered. "I take it the storms settled."

"Yeah… it's still flooded in some areas, but there's not too much damage. Mom and dad should be back soon. Also what do you mean you both knocked out… like you slept together?" She wiggled her brow suggestively.

"Ughhh no," Kara growled and pushed Alex towards the door. "We just fell asleep."

"But on the same bed," Alex added with a smirk. "Kudos to you Lena for bedding my sister in under two weeks."

Lena kept a stoic expression as she rose from the bed. "If I had, Kara wouldn't look as put together as she does now." With that she walked out of the room and headed towards the living room with her bag in tow. She had already texted Bruce that she was ready to be picked up.

She needed some space to think, to piece together everything that had happened between her and Kara. In all her time weaving spells, she never came across anything as strange and sublime as this. She still wasn't even sure what _this _was. Her phone buzzed with a message from Bruce; he was waiting outside.

Kara came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She offered Lena a pair of rain boots.

"Thank you, Kara." Lena offered a small smile.

Kara just nodded and watched as Lena left. Lena lingered for a moment at the door, her lips parted to speak as she turned back to look at Kara, but no sound followed.

"I'll see you later," Kara said with a small wave.

* * *

The drive home was uneventful; she was grateful that Bruce didn't feel the need to pester her with questions. He simply looked her over once before opening her car door and then nodded. She sighed as she tugged her bag out of the car and followed Bruce to the mansion's main door, Lex would have plenty of questions. Usually she was ecstatic to share her day with her brother, even when she was in a foul mood, she found talking to Lex always helped. Right now, though, she felt as if she couldn't string the events of the day together much less explain to someone else what had happened.

She walked into the parlor room and saw Lex sitting in front of the fireplace. He glanced her way and gave her a curious look. She looked down and sighed; she had somewhat forgotten she was wearing Kara's clothes. She took a seat on the chaise by the fire and kicked off the boots.

"I needed to cry," Lena stated.

Lex nodded, "your spells have a way of being literal."

"I could have destroyed the town." Lena muttered.

"But you didn't," Lex offered with a gentle smile. "Want to talk about it?" Lena shook her head, but noted how Lex seemed anxious to speak again. "There's actually something I want to talk to you about. Today… I felt a rather unusual energy through our link."

"Lionel? Oh, Kara took him for a bit...I suppose she would give off happier vibes than you're used to." Lena jested.

"Ah… the friendly girl from the hospital," Lex clasped his hands and sighed, "this might be harder than I expected, but… Lena, I need you to stay away from her."

"No." Lena had spoken before she could contrive why Lex would ask this of her. Mortified by her reactionary response, she asked, "why?"

He rolled his shoulders back and stared into the fire. "Lerus… actively seeks to destroy people like her. You see, before the tale of Levi Thorul and Midvale, came one far older and nameless."

* * *

_Lerus marveled at the world alongside his brother. With their gift of spellweaving, they had little to want for and everything to give. Nonetheless, Lerus was a cautious fellow who prided himself in being fair, so he set rules for him and Levi to follow. _

"_Brother, we must never quarrel… disagreement will come naturally, but refraining from violence is key." Lerus began and gave his brother a stern look. _

"_Afraid I'd win in a duel?" Levi jestfully replied._

"_No, I'm afraid we'd both lose everything by destroying the world caught in a conflict between two powerful spellweavers," Lerus answered gravely. _

_Levi sighed, "I was only joking; I promise to never quarrel."_

_Lerus nodded and continued, "our gifts should be kept secret; our lives lived humbly enough."_

_Levi groaned but nodded in agreement._

"_And above all else, we must never fall in love… though platonic love we may freely give, we can never accept it from another mortal. It would be too easy to give that person the world if they so desired it."_

"_Could not we fall in love just once?" Levi asked._

_Lerus shook his head, "no brother, it is a wholly unpredictable situation. In fact, I am glad there are two of us instead of one."_

"_Oh?"_

"_I fear we have little choice when it comes to love, so promise me this-if ever I am in danger of succumbing to that forbidden feeling, only then should you cast a forgetting spell on me and the unfortunate soul who dares to return said feelings. I shall do the same for you." _

_With a final nod, the pact was made and the brothers lived their lives in harmony. _

_Until one day, Lerus came running to his brother with a pained expression and trembling hands. Levi held him in his arms and asked him what was the matter, why he trembled so and only then noticed how tears streaked his face._

"_Oh brother, it is as wicked as I predicted." Lerus cried. "I was tending to the garden and felt a tap on my shoulder; when I turned a smile full of warmth, framed by soft pink lips, and her gentle brown eyes regarded me. She raised a potted lily to my attention and called it a gift. Her silky, brown hair draped elegantly down her shoulders and, brother, I felt my heart give a most uncomfortable lurch when she asked for my name after giving hers."_

"_Pray tell what is her name that vexes you so?" _

* * *

"Her name has been long since lost to anyone's memory." Lex sighed; "I honestly thought that the last descendants of the nameless woman had been wiped away by Lerus' will."

"Why would Lerus want to destroy the descendants of the woman he fell in love with?"

"I should finish the tale…"

* * *

_Levi held his brother firmly and patted his back, "fear not brother, I will do as you asked."_

_Levi raised his hand and placed his thumb to Lerus' forehead. With clarity, he wiped the woman from his mind and put him to sleep. After laying his brother down to rest, he sought the woman and found her in the garden just as his brother described her. With haste he performed the same spell and carried her to town where an elderly woman thanked him for returning her wayward daughter. _

_When Levi returned, his brother was tending to his garden with an easy smile. _

_However, the next day, Lerus again came running and clinging to him. Again Lerus professed he was in love's dangerous clutches and again he described the same girl. _

"_Again dear brother?" Levi asked. _

_Lerus nodded and so it was done. This time, when Levi went to erase the girl's memory, he paused and asked her a simple question._

"_Why have you come by?"_

_The girl smiled and offered him a shy smile, "my mother told me I was carried home by a handsome stranger when I mysteriously took ill. I wanted to thank him, but I do not recall what he looks like."_

"_I think perhaps you are mistaken to come searching here," Levi responded with detachment and refused to let his gaze linger on her for too long._

"_As much as I'd like to take you at your word, there are two facts I cannot oversee," the girl said with a smirk. _

_Levi felt a woosh in his chest and momentarily wondered if the girl had weaved a spell. He cleared his throat and gave her a raised brow in response. _

"_There sits my pot of lilies and here stands a handsome stranger." _

_Levi felt his ears burn and nearly stumbled into a garden bed in an attempt to put some space between himself and the curious girl. _

"_You mistake me for my brother," Levi protested._

_When he met the girl's eyes, he saw them sparkle with mischievous delight. "So a pair of handsome brothers, but I'm fairly certain my mother's description matches you perfectly." The girl shrugged and then turned to leave, "of course, perhaps I am mistaken after all… especially if I came here with a yellow lily." _

_At this, Levi found his interest piqued. "What do you mean?" _

_The girl chuckled and glanced back, "why the yellow lily is but a thank you, yet when I look at you, I feel more than that. It truly is a conundrum."_

* * *

"A love triangle, really?" Lena rolled her eyes. "Can this get any more dramatic?"

"Where is your sense of romance?" Lex chuckled.

"It just sounds so… cliche. Who told you this story anyways? I take it, it's not written down anywhere."

Lex leaned into his chair and answered, "our father, actually."

Lena's eyes caught Lex's and she wondered if he might say more. He never spoke about their father freely, and she had learned early on not to pester him on the subject. It didn't help that Lex had cast a spell on her early on; she had found out when she pulled a book of Luthor lineage and found her vision warped whenever she tried to focus on particular images or names. It was rather frustrating, but when she confronted Lex, he promised his intentions were only for her best, and that in due time she would know all.

"Please continue."

* * *

_Daily the girl would visit, daily would Lerus run to Levi begging for his memories to be annulled, and daily did Levi fulfill his duty. However, Levi never failed to meet with the girl nor did he feel the need to wipe his memories or hers. Before he could fully comprehend why that was, he had already fallen deeply in love with her and she with him. Fearing that his brother would discover his transgression, Levi devised a most ingenious plan. _

_On a warm summer night, lit by a full moon, Levi met with his lover and revealed his secrets. He wanted to give her a chance to walk away and lead a normal, mortal life; to fall in love with a less complicated man. After all was said and done, she told him she could love no other, not as long as she knew he existed. However, she also feared what might happen if his brother ever found out. To this, Levi told her not to fret, he had devised a work around until he could get his brother to broaden his views on love. He wove a spell so strong, a portion of his magic was forever given to the woman before him, never to be returned. He explained that tonight when she slept, she would find herself in an in-between realm, and there he would meet her; there they could be together. _

"_You can walk into moments, pull others into yours and all will be as real as what surrounds us now. I think I shall call it dreamweaving-yes! You are a dreamweaver!"_

* * *

"Dreamweaver?" Lena paused the story once more. "There are different sorts of weavers?"

"It was once one of our abilities, but it was given to the nameless woman… and her descendants." Lex rolled his shoulders once more and Lena winced at the cracks that resounded. "Of which Kara seems to be one."

"Kara...is a" Lena pondered on the blonde girl who frequented her dreams. "Dreamweaver? But that means..." Lena thought back to every moment shared. "Impossible."

"What does that mean?" Lex pressed, "surely you can't have already… Lena have you shared dreams with her?"

Lena fretted for a moment at the urgency in Lex's tone, but then quickly recalled her calm demeanor. "No, but she just seemed so… normal. Are you saying she was only drawn to me because of that?" A small frown adorned her face. She knew it wasn't totally fair playing the pity card, but she didn't want to be pressed further.

"Possibly," Lex sighed.

"Whoa...wait a second," Lena's thoughts caught up and suddenly she made a rather uncomfortable connection. "Are we descendants of the same family? Are Kara and I related?"

Lex shook his head, "no… I didn't finish the tale, but you can rest assured they didn't end up together. They must _never _end up together."

Lena bunched up Kara's pajama pants in her fists as she debated whether or not to ask for clarification. If Kara really was a dreamweaver, then her feelings for the girl had been cemented long ago. Surely whatever doomsday tale Lex had left to reveal could wait until she could without a doubt ascertain that Kara was a dreamweaver.

_Knock. Knock._

The sound echoed through the mansion. Ungraciously, Lena rolled off the couch and hurried to the door. As swiftly as she opened it, she had already cast a spell. While casting a spell on Lex was hardly ever an option, she could still cast spells on others without his notice. When Lex glanced at the visitor he saw a small girl with a sash around her shoulder, holding a small box and binder.

"Cookies?" Lena prompted. "Oh the ones I ordered last week when your little troupe visited our school." Lena smiled and hoped to whatever higher power was out there that Kara would play along. She had cast an illusion over her to make her appear different to both Bruce and Lex.

The child look confused which prompted Lex to ask, "a rather strange time to be delivering. The storm has just passed."

"Right, I should probably walk this little one home; I'll be right back." Lena suggested and shut the door before Bruce could offer his services. She huffed and pulled a baffled Kara along by her hand. They cut through the woods and met the road which was easier to walk along than the wet soil.

"So uhhh I don't have any cookies, but I have your clothes," Kara started and handed Lena the bag with her dry clothes.

"Sorry about that," Lena replied and glanced down at her hand still clasped to Kara's. "Kara… I-"

"Whathappenedwiththesemitruck?" Kara's words flew and all Lena knew for certain was that it ended with the lilt of a question.

"What?"

"Semi truck," Kara said, "what really happened?"

Lena stopped abruptly and Kara was struck by her worried gaze. Lena's grip on her hand tightened and Kara instinctively laced her fingers between Lena's. She wanted to tell Kara everything-every single Thorul tale Lex had passed on, every incident that happened at her previous schools, every weird thing that she had caused to happen in Midvale-but she couldn't. She needed to hear the end of Lex's story… why the first spellweaver and dreamweaver couldn't be together… why Lerus would destroy Kara.

What she was about to do next, she absolutely hated herself for it.

"What do you mean? My car got hit by the tail of the semi as far as I recall."

Kara looked anxious and sullen, "you told me to...or maybe it wasn't you," she muttered. "Ugh why do I do this to myself?" Kara thought aloud and withdrew her hand to curse at the sky. "I'm so confused… I can't tell anymore what I've dreamt up and what's real!"

Lena winced and reached out for the girl who had turned away, but then thought better of it.

"You probably think I'm crazy," Kara groaned.

"I don't." Lena was assertive in her answer. "You're not the one who ran headfirst into a violent storm."

"Didn't I though?" Kara sighed and her shoulders sagged.

"No," Lena laid her hand on Kara's shoulder, "you ran after the crazy girl."

Kara smiled shyly up at Lena, "still think your bottled up emotions caused a storm?"

Lena smirked, "I might be a slight drama queen."

Kara laughed and clumsily pulled Lena in for a hug. Lena gave into the tacit response and tried her best not to linger too long. The rush Lena felt, now that she understood Kara was the literal girl of her dreams, was a calming force that made her feel safe. Before, seeing someone who mirrored her dreams so perfectly was somewhat of a terrifying and suspenseful experience. She took in Kara's scent and broke the hug gently.

"Could I…" Lena found herself asking for something she knew she shouldn't, but it was too late to change course. "Come over on Friday like you offered before?"

Kara's eyes lit up as her smile stretched across her face and she shouted, "of course!" She did a strange, little dance and Lena felt herself remarkably taken with Kara's cuteness. "Will Lex be joining? What about Bruce?"

"Lex is still leaving for Metropolis, and Bruce doesn't really like to be imposed on, so just me."

"Just you is great," Kara stated. "I'll let Jeremiah know; he'll be super happy to have you over."

"Thanks, well I should get back." Lena glanced back towards the mansion. "I'll see you tomorrow Kara."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow!" Kara said with glee and waved at Lena's retreating figure.

Lena faced the mansion with a steely expression; she'd hear Lex out until the very end.

* * *

_The lovers met in dreams they shared and Lerus was none the wiser. However, Lerus was no fool, he could see the change in his brother and feared the worst. He prodded with questions, but Levi only ever replied with jests. _

"_You mind seems to have wandered again," Lerus commented as they finished up their dinner._

"_My apologies brother, I am just so tired; I am eager to get to bed." _

_At this Lerus warily glanced at his brother who was completely oblivious to his suspicions. Levi had always been a dreamer, but had never been one to sleep much. He had often appealed that if it were possible, he wished to never sleep, to spend all his hours working on the world he had imagined. _

"_You have been sleeping a copious amount." _

"_Catching up with all my restless nights no doubt," Levi replied with an easy manner._

_Still Lerus found himself distrusting his brother's shift in behavior. The next day he went into town to take a few of his seeds to the townspeople and foreign vendors. It was while in a sea of colorful cloaks and chattering voices that Lerus picked up on an alarming conversation. _

"_She's an odd one to be sure," a young girl whispered to her companion as they glanced ahead to a girl wrapped in a cerulean blue shawl. "I hear she's taken with one of the men who tend to the garden outside of town; they're handsome enough, but still rather strange."_

_At this, Lerus was quick to follow their gaze and gasped when his eyes found their target. The girl was astoundingly beautiful and made his heart pace ahead of its casual tempo. He averted his gaze and clenched his fist; if the whispers were to be believed, the girl would surely feel the same if she rested her eyes on him. Lerus steeled his heart and resolved to wipe the girl's memories. He tailed the girl in her walk and wondered if she had seen him, for now her pace was brisk and in the direction of his home. If he had truly wished to overcome her, he could have easily done so, but he grew curious to her actions and merely followed._

_She ran through the garden and cried out for Levi. His brother dashed out to meet the young woman and took her in his arms. Lerus paused some distance away and tried to make sense of the scene. Why did she cling to him so, and what was that expression in his brother's eyes?_

_Lerus approached, "dear brother, there was talk at the market… the woman she is taken with you."_

_Levi's hold tightened around his lover as he replied, "it is so." _

_Lerus frowned and sighed, "then I shall do as promised." _

"_No, Lerus you can't," Levi pleaded. _

"_Levi it must be done," Lerus spoke kindly and with deep remorse. "I am sorry."_

_Lerus drew closer, hand extended and ready to fulfill his obligations. _

"_I am sorry brother," Levi whispered before weaving a spell._

_Lerus flew back as the impact from the spell hit him square in the chest. He felt his bones crush and collapse under the tremendous strength with which Levi had flung at him. He groaned as his body skidded to a halt; already he could feel himself healing. _

"_Brother," he cried, "this must not be. We must not fight. Cease this foolishness and allow me to wipe that stain upon your heart and hers."_

_Yet no matter how much Lerus pleaded, Levi did not relent. The brothers weaved spell after spell, destroying their garden, setting the town to fire, then ice, through unsurvivable gales until nothing but ruin surrounded them. Lerus panted and groaned as his body crashed once more against the solid, ruined earth, and his heart shattered. Magic was not an unlimited source, and he could not heal what had been broken. _

_Levi lay beside him in an equally distraught state; his breathing ragged and shallow. _

"_I am dying…" Lerus rasped and held out his hand. "This… this was not meant to be, Levi. Take my light, brother, what is left… or you won't make it either."_

_Levi felt a tear roll down his cheek as he listened to his brother's words._

"_Lerus… what have I done. I,I can fix this." Levi took Lerus' hand and used what little magic remained between the two of them to cast a binding spell. His brother's essence, warm and with all the colors of a sunset, wound around his arm and branded his skin. He shrieked from the burning, hot pain. "We will live… together." _

* * *

"And what of the woman? Was she destroyed in their chaos?" Lena asked urgently.

"No… Levi found her amongst the ruin, but he could not look at her without thinking his brother had been right. So he wiped her mind and let her begin anew in a different town. Tale has it that he never wiped his mind of her, and that sometimes he was pulled into dreams that were not his, but never did he seek her out again."

"So Lerus isn't evil then?" Lena pondered.

"Not originally, no… but time made him bitter. Locked as he was, he grew to hate mankind through their treatment of Levi and in turn he began to hate Levi for his foolishness. You see, Levi did not always follow the rules set by Lerus even after what had happened; he lived many lives before he happened upon Midvale. But what Lerus detested most… was love."

"Can you blame him after everything that happened?" Lena shuddered. "Still… I don't see why I have to keep away from Kara."

"The destruction of a whole town and two brothers wasn't enough?" Lex asked with a bit of an edge to his voice.

"That's _not_ what I meant," Lena muttered.

"Has it never occured to you that the essence of Lerus you hold might be influencing you to get closer to Kara?"

"Considering you just informed me of Lerus and his motives, no." Lena bit back. "And I'm not as foolish as Levi. I would never put Kara or hundreds of people in danger's way."

Lex nodded with a sigh, "I know _you _wouldn't, but you're not a fully fledged spellweaver yet and both of the Thorul essences are clever in getting their way. I need you to promise me you'll at least try to steer away from Kara. For her sake if not for yours."

Lena crossed her arms defensively; usually when she felt herself at odds with Lex, she eventually found herself agreeing with him. This time, however, she could not. She'd never hurt Kara and… she had always needed Kara. It dawned upon her that without Kara she may have given in to the darkness long ago. She glanced at Lex and disliked how he looked at her-with wariness and a darkness she had never witnessed in him before. What would he do if she defied him?

"I can try… but in a town with a population of 1500 don't expect much." Lena stated coldly and stalked off before Lex could retort.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Bruce stated gruffly after a moment of silence.

Lex sat in thought in front of the fire as it cackled. "Thank you Bruce, but… I don't want to go to those extremes. I _want _to trust her." Lex chuckled and added, "plus her magic is far more powerful than yours; if she wants to dupe you, she will. Her magic is far more powerful than any Luthor thus far… just take care that she doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Understood."

* * *

Lena waited. She was in the in-between realm and wondered if Kara would be here soon. Lex had never mentioned why Luthors slipped into the in-between realm, only that they sometimes found themselves there. Perhaps Kara was the one pulling her there. Again she felt the need to tell the blonde everything. To come clean and not be alone in this, but she wouldn't… she was too scared. What if Lex was right? What if somehow something lurked within her just waiting for an opportune moment to strike Kara down?

Lena felt a tap on her shoulder and swiveled around to find Kara smiling at her.

"Dream Lena!" The blonde was ecstatic as she pulled her into a hug. "You can hear me right?"

Lena nodded as Kara's warmth surrounded her. She wanted to stay nestled into the crook of Kara's neck longer, but she pulled away and looked at the girl's enthused expression. "I can," Lena responded with a soft smile.

"You sound just like her," Kara marveled.

Lena feigned ignorance and raised a brow, "who?"

"Like real Lena; I wasn't sure you would." Kara sighed as she changed the subject, "sorry I haven't been visiting much…Summer was stupid and I know I only came after real Lena's accident."

Lena remembered that dream well. The expression on Kara's face then had taken her off guard; she looked scared. And when Lena was within arm's length, Kara had pulled her close and held her tightly. The blonde had combed her fingers through her hair before caressing her face and taking her lips. The rest of that dream had been the reason why Lena felt the need to skip class the next day. The fact that her first dream of the blonde since coming to Midvale was the day of her accident meant that Kara had been worried… worried enough to summon her to the in-between.

"I.. don't want to be called Dream Lena." Lena stated coolly.

"Oh…" Kara responded a little startled, "sorry, you're right! How rude of me to just give you a name."

Lena placed a finger on Kara's lips before she could ramble herself into oblivion. "You can call me Kieran."

Kara smiled, "Kieran… got it, that's beautiful. Oh and I'm Kara. I wonder… what do I look like to you?"

"What do you… look like?" Lena squinted.

"Yeah, like describe me as you see me."

"Alright, so blonde, blue eyes, crinkle in between your brows the way you're looking at me," Lena teased.

Kara hummed.

"Oh and, most importantly, a body chiseled by the gods." Lena added with a smirk.

Kara blushed and muttered, "ok maybe you don't see me as I am."

"You're just being humble," Lena countered, "why are you wondering how I see you?"

"I guess I was just wondering since you look like someone from the waking world, if I perhaps looked any different… never mind I'm just going to confuse both of us." Kara sighed, "it's just hard now… I really like Lena but I love seeing you too. I hadn't dreamt of you in the Summer because I was seeing Mike… but I missed you so much that I chose not to see him anymore. But I still want to see Lena," Kara pouted, "do you think I'm stupid? For choosing a dream rather than reality?"

Lena's heart skipped a beat at Kara's confession.

"Why not both?" Lena posed the question and took Kara's hands in her own. "You can have us both."

Kara blushes profusely, "b,b,both?"

Lena nodded, "I'll share you." She pushed herself up on her toes and nipped at Kara's earlobe before murmuring, "in here you'll be mine." She placed hard kisses on the underside of her jaw and drew out Kara's whimpers when she sucked on her pulse point. Her hand trailed through Kara's hair and pulled her in for a firm kiss. Her tongue slid along Kara's eager lips and pulled back before the blonde could get carried away. "And out there you're free to be hers."

"But isn't that… cheating?" Kara's eyes went wide with concern.

"I promise it's not," Lena rebutted and pulled Kara in for another kiss. What she was doing was wrong… she knew that. She knew lying to Kara was unnecessary; that her sweet, kind, sunny girl deserved better than her two faced nature, but she couldn't risk it. She also couldn't give up Kara entirely. As Kieran she would be able to love Kara as Levi loved his woman, but as Lena she would uphold Lerus' rules until she could determine the threat her bloodline posed to Kara.

The kiss was heavy and they both panted as their hands began to roam across each other's bodies. Lena imagined a wall and no sooner did she think it than she found herself pinning Kara against one. Her thigh slid in between Kara's legs and the blonde emitted a small moan that only fueled the Luthor further in pleasuring her. What she didn't expect was Kara's hands trailing down her sides and roughly grabbing her ass. Lena moaned as her hands massaged her ass and teased her inner thighs. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Lena's pants had been stripped down, the blonde had slipped down against the wall and had her tongue flat against her clit still covered by her underwear. The garbled moan she managed to utter was quickly replaced by a full throated one when Kara began to apply more pressure, sliding her tongue firmly against the fabric.

Kara was entranced. She had never been able to hear the brunette before; only her expressions had ever indicated how good Kara made her feel, but this… this was intoxicating. She swirled her tongue around Lena's clit and noted how soaked her panties were. She decided it was time to do away with them anyhow so she willed them away. When her tongue slid next it was through Lena's silky folds and the brunette found herself unable to stop her hips from rolling forward. Kara felt Lena's legs tremble and used her hands to grab her ass and pull her forward into her mouth. She loved the way she tasted, the way she bucked into her mouth and cried her name. Lena's hands had tangled themselves in Kara's blonde tresses and only served to keep Kara's head from hitting the wall as she fucked her.

Kara kissed her swollen clit hard and for a second her vision blanked as pleasure ripped through her body.

"Fuck, Kara…. fuck, yes… god your tongue is fucking amazing,," Lena panted as she grinded harder into Kara's mouth.

"You taste so good, fuck you're so wet," Kara managed to respond in between the licks and sucking. "Fuck me, I know you want to come in my mouth."

Lena gasped before she moaned at Kara's dirty aggression. She could feel her climax reaching its peak the more Kara sucked on her clit. She looked down to lock her gaze with Kara and found her staring up at her with dark, stormy blue eyes. Then Kara pushed her tongue past her folds and deep inside of her with her nose pressing hard into her clit, and that was it. She screamed out Kara's name as her vision was spotted with bright white and she felt herself crumble into Kara's welcoming embrace.

She rested in the blonde's lap and tucked her head under Kara's chin, affectionately nuzzling and kissing the corner of her jaw and neck. She felt weightless and couldn't quite process all the emotions welling in her chest but she knew one thing for certain—she would never get enough of Kara.

"Was that ok? I know I've never… well we've never been able to hear each other so I've never talked like that to you," Kara mumbled into Lena's hair.

"You were perfect," Lena replied and unburrowed to lift her lips to Kara's. "Now allow me to take care of you."

Kara's expression turned bashful and she wore such a pretty smile when she admitted that she had come from Lena's sounds alone.

"Your voice… I've never heard you moan and then you said my name and I… well let's just say I really liked hearing you scream my name."

Lena chuckled as she cupped Kara's face and caressed her cheek, bidding the blonde to meet her gaze. Kara blinked down at her and Lena was drawn in by the tender blues that regarded her. Tomorrow would come and she'd have to remember that what just happened had happened only in a dream.

* * *

A/N: Please let me know your thoughts! Working on the next chap :)


	7. Chapter 6: Running Away or Towards

**A/N: ****Hey guys it's been a hot minute... or a thousand. Sorry about that. I'm juggling quite a few stories. If you're interested my active ones (SUPERCORP) are mostly on AO3. Just search for Arryn_Larent and you'll find my works. Woven is up there too, but there are a few that aren't on . Same goes for AO3, some are only on . Anyhow, enjoy the read!**

**Chapter 6: Running Away or Towards**

When Lena woke feeling hot and bothered, she was mildly embarrassed to admit why that was. Technically nothing from the in between realm should physically affect her, but the mind was a powerful thing. Her mental connection to Kara was more than enough to cause her body to remember just how intense Kara's touch was and just how much she craved it. She groaned and rolled out of bed; a cold shower should set her straight, or so she hoped.

As she prepared her shower, she decided hot water was needed granted how chilly it was. When she stepped into the shower, she closed her eyes and basked in the warmth that surrounded her. She could feel Kara's strong arms wrap around her and pull her from behind so that she was nestled into Kara's body. She would have stood there forever, but her alarm went off and she was scrambling to get out and get dressed before she was late to morning practice.

By the time she appeared downstairs, Bruce was waiting by the front door and Lex was nowhere in sight. She glanced around and picked up her bag before remembering that Lex had probably flown to Metropolis earlier this morning.

"Shouldn't you not go to morning practice?" Bruce posed the question even as he opened the back door for Lena.

"I already accepted the position; I'm not going to just back out suddenly." Lena explained coolly.

"Lex trusts you to make the right choices," Bruce added as he started the engine.

Lena bit her lip and sighed, "I know… you really respect him, don't you?"

"I do," Bruce glanced at the back mirror. "He's usually right."

"But not always," Lena reflected.

"No, not always," Bruce contended.

When he pulled up to the track, he looked back at the pale girl and said, "I respect you too, Lena."

"Yeah, well I haven't done anything," Lena protested humbly.

At this Bruce smiled and the gesture caught Lena off guard. She had never seen the burly man so much as smirk. "I'll see you later, Lena."

The youth nodded and hopped out of the car. Bruce watched her go and recalled a much younger Lena; one who had tamed his fury with a playful smile and a wave of her hand. After suffering at the hands of Lillian Luthor, Bruce had sworn to take his revenge on the lucrative family. He vowed to destroy the heirs that he had failed to become. He had cornered the two spellweavers on one of their outings to the woods, or so he thought. Lex had known he was tailing them and without mercy or much effort had pinned him to the floor. Bruce remembered how cold and depthless Lex's eyes had been as they glared down at him, how his hand cackled with dark energy as he readied to obliterate him, and how he closed his eyes shut to accept his demise. Then there was an out of place giggle and a small hand on his face that caused his eyes to flash open. The tiny brunette patted his cheek with light emitting from her palms and suddenly his veins that had always felt set on fire were calm.

"Good," Lena had murmured as she squished Bruce's face with both hands. "Be good."

The pain that had wracked his body seeped away as her magic weaved through him.

"Lena get away from him!" Bruce heard Lex cry, but the girl had created some kind of force field that kept the boy at bay. "He's an abomination."

"abom...nation?" Lena quirked her brow when she looked at Lex and then back to Bruce.

"A bad guy," Lex grunted as he tried to pierce the shield.

Lena shook her head and patted Bruce's cheek. "Lex be good!" Lena shouted and eyed her brother with a stern pout. "What's your name?" Lena asked the kneeling man.

"Bruce."

Lena smiled, "Bruce, good?"

Bruce nodded and the prickly energy that had always caused him discomfort in his chest gave way to a new feeling. When Lena let the forcefield down, Lex quickly cast a spell to knock Bruce out. Bruce chuckled as his memory receded from whence it came and thought how different his life had turned out all because a little girl had told him to be good. When he awoke, after extensive questioning, Lex eventually proposed for him to become Lena's guardian and Bruce readily accepted. He spent years training his newly refined and controllable powers, and finally when he thought himself prepared, he returned to the Luthors.

He wondered if Lena would remember him since he hadn't aged, and made Lex promise not to tell Lena a thing about the past. She had been such a small tyke back then, and somehow while he was off fending for himself in the natural elements, she had become a brooding teenager. Still he thought their connection might rattle something in her when she saw him, but to his dismay, she only seemed perturbed when Lex introduced him as her driver.

She hadn't remembered him but he supposed it was enough that he was able to repay her kindness by serving as her personal bodyguard of sorts. Lex had once asked him if there was anywhere else he'd like to be and Bruce couldn't fathom a life separate from the Luthors; whether he liked it or not, he was a part of their world now.

* * *

"Hey are you ok?"

A hand on her shoulder pulled her back from her wandering thoughts. Lena glanced to her side and found Lucy giving her a concerned look.

"I'm fine… still not fully awake, I guess."

"It gets easier, but… I'm actually surprised Kara isn't harping on me to leave you alone," Lucy spoke in a hushed tone as she looked ahead at the blonde who was leading drills on the field. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Wh,what?" Lena stammered. "No…"

"You sure?" Lucy gave her a suspicious look. "'Cause your face is all red."

"That's because it's freezing out here," Lena snapped but couldn't hold her glare. She sighed, her breath frosting as it escaped her lips. She looked ahead to see Kara shouting instructions, and found herself being drawn in by Kara's toned arms and back. "I don't understand how you all can run around in basically nothing."

"Move as much as we do and you'll understand how warm it gets. Actually, you should run laps with us at the beginning."

Lena shook her head, "I can't run."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "everyone can run; come with me." The spunky girl grabbed Lena's hand and practically dragged her from in front of the bleachers to the field. "Alright, stay here and run to me at the 20 yard line."

"Lucy, no," Lena protested even as Lucy pulled away her jacket and her body shivered in the brisk, cold morning air. "I can't run, so give that back!" Lena shouted as her teeth chattered.

"Oh what's this?" Lucy bent down and picked at something in the dirt. "Awww it's a little garden worm, look Lena!"

"Get away from me with that thing!" Lena yelped as she took a few steps back. "Put it down, Lucy!"

Lucy shook her head with a mischievous smirk plastered on her face, "nope; better start running Lena."

Lena darted in no particular direction as Lucy neared her. She huddled her arms to support her chest and let her legs carry her as far and as fast as possible.

"See you can run!" Lucy shouted as she continued the chase. "It's just a worm!"

Lena let out an undignified squeal before picking up her pace. Meanwhile Alex, Maggie and Kara watched from a distance.

"She runs like… well…kinda like," Alex started.

"A blind, baby t-rex," Maggie finished.

Kara coughed, "she's not that bad; she's actually pretty quick, but her form is just… a little bit off."

"Says our infatuated captain," Maggie teased. "Shouldn't you, ya know, save her or something? I'm actually surprised you're not chasing Luce down."

Kara blushed and took off towards the running girls without responding to Maggie. She hadn't meant to ignore Lena or seem indifferent towards her, but she was still at a loss of how to handle the whole Kieran situation. It didn't help that they looked exactly alike, especially after last night's dream activities. She had wanted to ask Kieran if she knew why that was, but one thing had led to another and all of Kara's questions receded as her desires took control. With ease and her longer stride, Kara placed herself in front of Lena with ample enough distance for her to get the girl to slow down. With one pointed glare she was able to repel Lucy, who snickered before darting off towards Maggie and Alex.

"Lena slow down," Kara called to the girl who was still, surprisingly, charging towards her. "Luce isn't chasing you anymore."

Lena turned slightly to confirm Kara's statement and found herself falling forward upon turning forward. Kara was quick to catch the girl before she could fall and helped her up as she gasped to catch her breath. The taller girl couldn't help but find Lena's flushed cheeks and neck, tousled hair and overall state of exertion, attractive, but tried her best in not ogling her new manager.

"You alright?" Kara asked, her arms still holding Lena.

"She had...had a worm," Lena huffed. "Said I'd be warmer… if I ran."

"Oh, well are you?" Kara asked with a small smile as Lena looked up at her.

Lena chuckled, "I suppose I am."

"It's a fake by the way," Kara noted while Lena collected herself and they walked towards the fieldhouse.

"What is?"

"The worm," Kara chuckled. "I usually use it on unmotivated, incoming freshmen and sophomores. I used it on Luce a couple of times too."

"What is wrong with you people?" Lena rolled her eyes but smiled. "It's surprisingly effective; I never run."

"You were actually kinda fast." Kara added and scratched her cheek, "any chance you'd-"

"Never in a million years," Lena retorted.

"So ask again in a million and one years?" Kara teased.

"Not in this universe or any other universe… except for maybe the one where I don't run like a raptor."

Kara let out a loud laugh and nearly tripped. "Sorry, it's just… I remember how shocked your brother was when I reminded you about morning practice. I didn't realize you were infamous for your running."

"Har, har, don't be an ass… it's hard running when you're top heavy."

"And Kara here definitely does not have a problem with that," Alex quipped as she ran past them and straight into the locker room.

"Hey!" Kara blushed and furrowed her brows. "I… I got stuff!"

Lena watched abashedly as Kara lifted her hands to size her breasts. "It'd be hard to, you know, have more since you run so much." Lena spoke softly as she appeased Kara's wounded pride. "Your stuff is perfectly adequate."

Kara smiled dopily at Lena's words, but the moment shattered when Lucy ran by them and shouted "gayyyyy!" while throwing Lena her discarded jacket. Kara apologized profusely and then slipped into the locker room but not before asking Lena if she needed the showers after running all of 25 meters, and then chastising herself for making such a strange offer, smacking her head and finally being pulled in by one of the girls before she could make a bigger fool of herself. Lena laughed at the girl's antics but knew better than to wait around.

As Kieran she could be near the blonde without a care, but as Lena she needed to keep her distance as much as possible, so she headed to the cafeteria on her own. She hurried to get her food and then followed the signs that pointed towards the library. If Kara did seek her out, she was positive that she wouldn't immediately head towards the library; she'd probably check that quiet patio spot or the bathroom first. She frowned at her innate deception but it was necessary.

She walked into the library that was tucked at the end of a rather long hallway and was greeted by the smell of musty books. For being such a small school, Midvale's library was uncharacteristically large and ornate. Lena nearly did a double take to make sure she hadn't opened a portal to the library back at the Thorul mansion, but the longer she dallied at the entrance, the more pointed of a look she was getting from who she supposed was the librarian.

"Come to gawk at old Miss Arias, have you?"

_Arias… like Sam… could she be related?_

"No ma'am, I'm not here to gawk. I was wondering if I could spend my mornings here."

"With your food?" the elder lady's voice went up an octave.

Lena gulped, "well... yes?"

"Fine, just don't make any vile gnashing sounds."

Lena smiled and beheld the old woman with mild adoration; she seemed like the stern sort, but not necessarily unkind. She took a seat at the back table and nibbled on her toast while skimming over her chemistry textbook. She knew she probably shouldn't bother asking silly questions to someone she just met, but her curiosity pushed her to leave the rest of her tray untouched.

"Excuse me," Lena spoke softly as she approached the check out counter. The old woman looked up, peering over her glasses to assess Lena. "I was wondering… do you have a granddaughter named Sam?"

"What's it to you?" The old woman asked.

Lena sighed, "it's just… Arias isn't a common surname, and she was my friend at my previous school. My only friend."

"Hmmm, I do have a granddaughter named Samantha" the elder woman squinted warily at Lena. "What's your name?"

"Lena… Lena Luthor," Lena clarified and bit her lip. "I never really got the chance to say goodbye. Her number seems to have changed as well, but if you could forward mine to her, I'd really appreciate it." She wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to the librarian.

"Luthor...as in keepers of the Thorul Mansion?" The elder woman asked as she took the paper, skimming over Lena's scribbled number.

Lena nodded hesitantly, "we've just moved there; me and my brother Lex."

"So it would seem," the old woman pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and cleared her throat. "I'm Vera Arias. I've been the librarian at Midvale High for the last 60 years."

Lena's eyes widened, "wow that's quite the tenure."

"Indeed, I have known the Luthors a long time."

Lena held the old woman's gaze and felt that her words carried more meaning than she was letting on. According to Lex it had been some time since the Luthor's occupied Thorul Mansion, and no one in town mentioned knowing Lex or his parents, so she had been sure that it had been at least two generations since a Luthor lived in Midvale. Still Vera Arias seemed to be indicating otherwise.

"I'll be sure to pass this along to Samantha." Vera folded the paper into her pocket. "Try to keep out of trouble, dear."

Lena nodded and was about to respond when the bells rang and a few students trickled in. She wanted to ask which Luthor she had known and what she meant by keeping out of trouble. Times like this made her wish she had the power of mind reading, but Lex had said it was a nasty bit of magic that could never be trusted. She quickly returned for her tray and bag and headed to her first period class. Once disposing of her food, she lingered across the hall from her class. Up ahead were Kara and Mike were engaged in what looked like a rather tense conversation.

She zoned out the rest of the world and focused in on Kara's conversation. She may not have been able to mind read, but overhearing conversations was well within her purview. She halted her spell midways and sighed; she had no right to barge into Kara's privacy like that. Not when she was purposefully deceiving her.

"Rumors are spreading about you," Mike hissed into Kara's ear.

"I could care less," Kara retorted, her eyes rolling.

"Well you should. Someone said you two are dating!"

Kara chuckled, "and that should bother me?"

Mike's body bristled and he clenched his fist. "Are you?"

Kara shook her head, "No, but it's none of your business. I already told you there's nothing between you and me. Mike you need to stop acting like I'm yours."

Mike's chest puffed up and his jaw set firmly into a grimace. "No matter how you spin it, it's all that girl's fault. She's a walking, talking, in the flesh, curse."

"And you're turning into a real ass," Kara muttered and crossed her arms while taking a step back to lean on the lockers. She wished she was dating Lena just to see how Mike's face would have imploded at the news. Of course there were a multitude of other, better reasons for her to want to date Lena. She had expected the brunette to be waiting for her at the field house, but she hadn't, and she wasn't in the cafeteria either. It didn't take long for each of her teammates to ask her where Lena had run off to, and she felt uneasy not knowing, but she figured Lena had things to take care of.

"Ready for class?"

Kara whipped her head and found the girl she had just been thinking about, smiling up at her. Lena played with her lion keychain and tried her best to ignore the death glares that were coming from Mike. She had tried to wait it out; she hoped Mike would just walk into class and she wouldn't have to watch Kara look so bothered and sad, leaning against the lockers for so long. She couldn't help wanting to rescue Kara.

"Sorry about this morning, I offered to help our librarian in the mornings." Lena added.

Kara smiled wide as she had her 'aha' moment. "So that's where you ran off to; the whole team was convinced you had quit after the worm incident."

Lena rolled her eyes and added, "it'll take a lot more than that to run me off."

"Good to know," Mike interjected and briskly walked into the classroom.

"Ignore him," Kara sighed. "Have you… heard the rumors?"

Lena raised her brow. "Of me being a witch?"

Kara shook her head; perhaps it was best that Lena not know. "It's nothing…"

"Kara," Lena took her hand; a move Kieran would have done. "Tell me, please. Did Mike say something?"

Kara's hand tingled at the contact and she had to fight the urge to wind her fingers with Lena's, but it did put her at ease. "People think we're dating."

"Oh…" Lena bit her lip and receded her hand. "I guess we both have a habit of invading each other's personal bubbles," Lena clarified with a small smirk. "Sorry I know it's not easy to be paired with the school freak."

"Don't call yourself that," Kara took Lena's hand back and this time she laced their fingers together. "And… and," Kara faltered as her face flushed with warmth, "and I want to."

"Excuse me?" Lena's eyes went wide as she registered Kara's blush.

"I want to be… paired with you?" Kara parroted the words Lena had said earlier, but felt unsure she was coming across the way she wanted to. She knew Keiran said she could have both, but…

"I can't, Kara."

Kara's heart shook for a moment before she realized she hadn't taken a breath in a while. She wasn't sure why, but she hadn't really considered that Lena might not feel the same way. She wished she could curl into herself and disappear to the dream world for a bit, to look at Keiran and remember that they weren't one in the same.

"I… I don't know what got into me," Kara let out a forced chuckle and rescinded her hand. "Sorry. Need to get something from my locker."

"Kara-" Lena started but the blonde was swift and well out of arm's reach. The brunette sighed and watched the blonde round the corner with sad eyes. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kara hummed in appreciation as dream Lena ran her fingers through her hair. Her head lay in the brunette's lap comfortably. She had slipped into the dream world as soon as she was able to.

"I'm such an idiot," Kara muttered and draped her arm over her eyes. "I just assumed she felt the same way."

"Maybe she does," Lena countered. "Maybe she's just not ready."

"Or maybe it's what I get for trying to have you and Lena. It's just so weird… that you look exactly alike."

Lena bit her bottom lip as she continued to comb Kara's hair. This was the part she hated about having to lie to Kara; surely the girl felt like she was going insane. It would be so easy to prove that she was in fact the same girl that Kara knew at Midvale high, but she couldn't risk the unknown factor that Lerus provided. Being able to play with Kara's hair while she lay in her lap was a nice reprieve from having to avoid her all day, but for Kara nothing was resolved. She still thought Lena wanted nothing to do with her.

"You really like her, huh?" Lena mused out loud as she twirled a golden strand around her finger.

"I do," Kara sighed. "I'm sorry that probably makes you feel awful."

Lena shook her head, "it doesn't… I wouldn't want you to be alone in the waking world."

"I swear it feels like she's you in the waking world. But that can't be… you're so affectionate, flirty and clearly in love with me."

"Wow confident much?" Lena teased.

"I'm in love with you so I know the feeling," Kara countered with a soft smile. "But Lena is… she seems closed off or something, like she's afraid something bad's going to happen… do you think she's in danger?"

Lena opened and closed her mouth; how was Kara always so naturally intuitive? "Nothing she can't handle, I'm sure."

"Or she's the type that doesn't know how to ask for help, so she pushes everyone away." Kara sat up and looked at Lena. "I'm not going to let her feel alone. Are you sure talking about Lena doesn't make you feel weird?"

"Not in the way you probably think." Lena pecked Kara's lips, "you're just too good; I could never fault you for that."

"You're the one that's too good," Kara murmured and leaned in for a fuller kiss. Lena savored the way Kara pulled her closer and held her firmly as she devoured her own desire. Her tongue always felt like a flicker of fire that evoked the most indecent sounds from her throat. Lena gasped when Kara shifted to nip at her neck and pulled back before she could get fully carried away.

"If she was in danger… what would you do?" Lena managed to ask as she caught her breath.

"Help her of course," Kara answered easily.

"Even if that put you in danger?"

Kara nodded. "I'd have her back no matter what… even if she pushes me away."

'_That's what I'm afraid of.' _Lena held in her sigh as she regarded Kara's stern gaze. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"That's what these are for," Kara grinned and flexed her arm.

Lena couldn't help but laugh at Kara's goofy display of strength. "You're a dork."

"So I've been told," Kara chuckled. "Seriously though, I wouldn't let Lena face something that could hurt her alone. Like when she ran into that storm-actually..."

"What is it?" Lena perked her eyebrow up.

"I didn't even realize I was chasing her until I felt her in my arms and I was carrying us towards my house. It was weird. But I'm glad I got to her before she was blown away. She's a bit reckless, that one."

Lena listened as Kara continued to talk about how reckless she was, but her heart hammered and drowned out her voice. Kara had no control when it came to saving her, or so it seemed. Could that possibly be some kind of mind control on Lerus' part? Would he always influence Kara to save her at the expense of her own safety? It was possible.

"Keeeeiran, earth to Kieran!" Kara waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"You mean blatantly ignoring me," Kara smirked playfully and kissed Lena on the forehead. "I forgive you. I should get back to the waking world"

Lena nodded and kissed Kara on the lips before she disappeared. When she opened her eyes again, she was lying comfortably on her bed. She stretched before heading to her desk. She needed a better plan than just distancing herself, if Lerus was going to intervene in such subtle ways. Of course, she couldn't be sure it was him that influenced Kara that day. Still it was best if she prepared for the worst. She needed a spell to protect Kara.


End file.
